


See that my bike’s kept clean

by m_phistopheles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Begging, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Crying, Cybersex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sex with clothes still on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_phistopheles/pseuds/m_phistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun always makes sure to take care of his hyungs when it comes to any of their needs, and ends up becoming the bicycle of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you cool me down I only get hotter

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter length: 2004w.  
> Summary: Baekhyun needs Sehun’s help cooling down, but Sehun’s methods only get him hotter.  
> Warnings: daddy kink

      They’d only been at it for ten minutes and Baekhyun was already whining in his ear incessantly. He didn’t find it annoying— no, it was quite the contrary. Sehun, for all intents and purposes, was enjoying it well enough. It wasn’t necessarily _his_ biggest turn on, but he was always willing to help out when Baekhyun was feeling needy, when he wanted attention, when he wanted to grind up against Sehun and call him _daddy_.

      This time, they were in the living room— the other members were all doing something else on their rare day off, and Sehun had wanted to just relax, maybe watch some reruns, but he hadn’t sat for long until Baekhyun was inserting himself onto Sehun’s lap and curling up against him.

      “I’m so hot, daddy…” Baekhyun had whimpered directly into his ear, breathy and hot against his flesh, and ground down once against Sehun’s lap, trying to entice the younger into taking care of him.

      Sehun let out a sigh, resigning his day to once again helping one of his hyungs get their sexual needs out of their system. He whispered back in a deep voice, “What do you want daddy to do about it, Baekhyun?”

      Baekhyun whimpered again, continuing, “Can you help me cool down?”

      “If I help you, you’re only going to get hotter first, Baekhyun…”

      “Please,” Baekhyun whimpered, grinding down against Sehun’s thighs once more, “Please help me, daddy.”

      Sehun groaned against Baekhyun’s neck, the puff of air hot and moist. Sehun made the motions to get up and Baekhyun tightened his arms around Sehun’s neck and wrapped his legs around Sehun’s hips so that he wouldn’t fall on the short walk to his bedroom. Sehun moved slowly, Baekhyun’s weight manageable but still sort of heavy, and his steps were short and laboured while Baekhyun just made himself comfortable in Sehun’s grip, burying his face in Sehun’s neck and gasping lowly every time Sehun hitched him up tighter in his arms.

      Sehun dropped Baekhyun onto the bed gently, pulling Baekhyun’s arms away from around his neck and his legs from around his hips. He walked to Baekhyun’s bedside drawer, knowing that the older hid lube in there behind all of his random skincare products, and grabbed it before turning back to the bed and looking at Baekhyun. The older boy was flushed pink in his face, and Sehun could see a small bulge already formed in the crotch of his shorts. He felt himself twitch slightly in his sweatpants, the sight of Baekhyun already worked up firing him up.

      Sehun leaned down, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead before he pulled away. “Why don’t you tell me where you’re hot, Baekhyun?”

      Baekhyun nodded, his voice high pitched and breathy, “I’m hot everywhere.”

      “So take your shirt off, baby that might help.”

      Sehun watched as Baekhyun arched his back, struggling to take his shirt off, before laying back down and squirming around on the bed. He watched as Baekhyun gripped the bedspread in his hands, arched his back, and threw his head back. “I’m so hot, daddy, please help me.”

      Sehun moved to stand over Baekhyun’s body at the end of the bed, staring down at Baekhyun’s arched body, his hardening nipples and the flush spreading down his neck. His hand reached out to grab the waistband of Baekhyun’s shorts, thumbing the button.

      “Do you want me to take off your shorts, Baekhyun? Are you still hot?”

      Baekhyun nodded eagerly, un-arching his back and instead pushing up his hips. Sehun pushed the button out of its hole and then pulled the zipper down. He made sure to leave Baekhyun’s briefs on as he slid the shorts down his legs. He kept his hips up, wiggling them and whining, “Take them off too, daddy, I’m still hot…”

      Sehun shook his head as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and pushed him back onto the bed. His hand reached out to grab Baekhyun’s hard dick through his boxers, “Is this where you’re hot, Baekhyunnie?”

       Baekhyun gasped, pushing his pelvis into Sehun’s hand while he nodded. Sehun continued to lightly stroke his hand over the hard flesh for a few seconds more before pulling his hand back and watching as Baekhyun whined and tried to get pressure back on his swollen cock. “Do you want me to take those off, Baekhyunnie?”

      “Oh, god, yes daddy, please!” Baekhyun was already so worked up, practically yelling at Sehun to hurry up. Sehun was both amused and amazed at just how much Baekhyun enjoyed when they played like this— it wasn’t like he himself didn’t enjoy it, because he did, but something about how this got to Baekhyun more than anything else was incredible to him.

      His pondering was cut short when Baekhyun started to wiggle around again, whining incessantly to get Sehun to pull of his briefs. Sehun obliged, pulling at the waistband and watching as it caught on the head of Baekhyun’s cock as he pulled away from Baekhyun’s body. He chuckled a bit when Baekhyun’s dick smacked back against his stomach with a wet _thwack_. Baekhyun moaned under his breath and Sehun watched as the head of his dick leaked out thin drops of precum onto his stomach while he started to massage Baekhyun’s inner thighs, listening to the older boy’s quiet moans.

      Sehun moved to lay between Baekhyun’s thighs on the bed, and Baekhyun whimpered loudly as Sehun pressed kisses against his inner thighs. He pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s scrotum, sucking lightly on the tender, shaved skin. Baekhyun moaned high pitched, “Ah! D-daddy— please!”

      Sehun smiled against Baekhyun’s flesh, putting pressure on Baekhyun’s perineum with his lips before asking, “What is it that you want, Baekhyunnie?”

      “I want you inside me,” Baekhyun’s voice was getting breathy, and Sehun didn’t bother to tease him much longer. He grabbed the lube from where he had left it on the bed and covered his fingers in the slippery substance.

      He smothered Baekhyun’s hole with the lube before pressing a finger inside of him, wiggling it around in the tight muscle. He crooked his finger, stretching out Baekhyun at the same time as trying to locate his prostate. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was begging for more, and Sehun was pressing in one, two more fingers, spearing Baekhyun on his hand and listening to the way his moans and begs we’re becoming more and more incoherent.

      After long minutes of preparing Baekhyun, Sehun laid on his back, pulling off his sweatpants and coating his cock in lube. Baekhyun stared attentively at him the whole time, and moved to straddle Sehun the moment the younger was done covering himself with lube. With a dirty grin and his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, he commanded out in a honeyed voice, “Ride me, Baekhyunnie.”

      A hand steadied Sehun’s cock as Baekhyun pushed the swollen head past his rim, an audible slurp type sound emitting from the way Baekhyun’s hole eagerly swallowed Sehun. He took his time lowering himself completely onto Sehun’s cock, took the time to enjoy the way it curved inside of him and throbbed when he clenched his muscles. He took his time running his hands underneath the t-shirt Sehun had left on his upper body, scraping his nails against hard nipples and his flat stomach and his happy trail, leading down to trimmed pubic hair. His hand eventually stroked where Sehun was buried inside of him, tracing his own wet, puffy rim and Sehun’s slick cock, and they both moaned lowly at the feeling of Baekhyun’s dainty fingers rubbing in such sensitive areas.

      Baekhyun braced his hands on Sehun’s thighs, arching his back and starting to slowly rise on Sehun’s cock before he dropped down suddenly and harshly. He continued this pattern for a couple of minutes, loudly whining and moaning out _daddy_ every time he sank back down onto Sehun. His cock bounced against his stomach, leaving slick trails of precum against his skin and making quiet smacking noises with every hit.

      “Daddy, touch me, please.” Baekhyun asked, his eyes shut tight and sweat beading along his hairline and down his back.

     Sehun gripped Baekhyun’s hips, forcing his body up and down his cock in a harsh rhythm, pulling Baekhyun off until his head popped out and then pushed back in. he murmured to him, “You have to cum without daddy touching your cock, okay, Baekhyunnie?”

      “No, daddy, please— I can’t, I need more—”

      Sehun pulled Baekhyun up until the head of his cock rested just outside of Baekhyun, barely holding open his hole. Baekhyun moved his arms from grabbing Sehun’s thighs, bracing himself on Sehun’s chest instead and dropping his head down between his shoulders.

      “If this isn’t enough, then you don’t get to cum.” Sehun was unforgiving, unrelenting in his rules for Baekhyun. Baekhyun cried out, dropping his hips back down to engulf Sehun’s length entirely. His hips moved in circles, grinding both his cock against Sehun’s stomach, and Sehun’s cock against his sensitive walls. His whimpers of pleasure were loud in Sehun’s ears, his own moans and groans quieter but breathy, encouraging Baekhyun’s movements.

      Sehun felt Baekhyun’s arms starting to shake, his thighs clenching and unclenching and trembling against him. He moved his hands— one going to thumb across one of Baekhyun’s nipples and the other going to press his fingers against where Baekhyun was stretched tightly around him. He was able to slip a finger inside Baekhyun’s hole, lined up with the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

      Baekhyun nearly shrieked, his moans so loud Sehun was so glad that the other members weren’t around to hear them, despite all knowing that Sehun got around with all of them. Baekhyun was lifting off his cock again, grinding back down against him every time he lowered himself and Sehun was tempted to push another finger inside.

      “Can you take another finger, baby?” Sehun groaned, his voice breathy and almost as needy as Baekhyun’s own. He didn’t give time for the older boy to respond before he was pressing in a second finger next to his cock, groaning loudly at the feeling while  Baekhyun nearly screamed, “Fuck, daddy, I’m so close— so clo~ose!”

      Sehun starting jerking his hips up, started fucking his fingers up harder into Baekhyun and it was only a few more pumps of his hips into Baekhyun’s hole before he was cumming, his continued pumping pushing the thick drops deep inside of Baekhyun’s tight hole.

      Baekhyun was whining now, still not having cum, and he was getting impatient. He laid down completely, smothering Sehun’s body in his own. His cock pressed roughly against Sehun’s body, his balls scratching against the Sehun’s trimmed pubic hair. Sehun’s softening cock was still inside of him, but he couldn’t stop his humping down until he was cumming against Sehun’s stomach with a choked cry of “Daddy—”, his own semen smearing across both of their stomachs.

      Sehun pulled out of him, a trail of cum spilling out of the stretched hole, some of it on his fingers from where they had been buried inside too.

      He shook Baekhyun off of him, laying the older man on his back right next to him. He asked softly, “Are you okay, Baekhyunnie?”

      Baekhyun’s smile was languid and silly, and his voice was ruined as he answered, “That was so good, daddy, fuck.”

      “Do you want me to clean you up?” Sehun asked, leaning up and getting ready to go grab a washcloth.

      “No need, Sehunnie, but come cuddle me, I want to take a nap.” Baekhyun responded with a yawn, pushing Sehun down onto his back and cuddling up with his head on Sehun’s chest. Sehun closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s body and getting ready to sleep.

      Somehow, even though it wasn’t necessarily _his_ favourite kink, something about taking care of his hyungs always made him feel good deep down, and he could never say no. A few minutes later, they were both drifting off with small smiles on their faces.


	2. I see it swaying in the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, during dance practice, Jongin would stare at Sehun through the wall of mirrors, because something about him was just mesmerizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: sekai  
> Chapter length: 1845w.  
> Warnings: Semi-public sex?? Sex with clothes on, cumming in pants lmao

      Dance practice was never the best part of anyone’s day— not even for the dance line. Dance practice wasn’t just goofing off and doing the moves— it was stopping every time someone made a mistake to be called out on, it was doing the same part over and over again until it was so ingrained into them that they couldn’t think of anything else, it was sweating and feeling exhausted with hardly enough breaks to sustain them throughout.

      Dance practice was, in Jongin’s opinion, only salvaged by the way he often got to gaze as Sehun’s ass, jiggling around in his jeans, or watching his limp dick flop around in sweatpants. Because, to Jongin, dance practice was work, it wasn’t as stimulating as freestyling afterward with Yixing or Sehun, it wasn’t as fun as doing silly dances while waiting backstage or even doing the choreography that they all worked so hard to learn onstage. No, dance practice wasn’t fun for Jongin, but sometimes, it could be bearable.

      It was days like today that were particularly rough, because nothing about dance practice was fun today and their choreographer was being particularly rough on them, but also because today Sehun had decided to forgo his underwear altogether and was wearing loose sweats and his soft dick was just flopping around in his pants, taunting Jongin. It was while he was watching Sehun’s length bouncing around— getting yelled at by their instructor for not paying attention all the while— that he decided that he’d ask Sehun to stick around for some freestyling afterward.

      It was during the short break their instructor gave them consisting on six minutes that he was able to corner Sehun (who was leaning against the mirrored wall scrolling through his Instagram feed).

      “Stay after practice with me.” He mumbled against Sehun’s shoulder after he slid down the mirror to sit side-by-side with the younger man.

      “Okay.” Sehun’s answer was quiet, his eyes were droopy, and Jongin knew that dance practice was only going to make Sehun more tired.

 

 

      Almost three hours later, their dance practice finally finished. Jongin had already spoken to Junmyeon and confirmed that he and Sehun would be staying back for a bit, and while Junmyeon had looked a little wary since all of them were so tired, he allowed it, leaving at the end of practice with all the other members.

      “So what exactly did you want to practice?” Sehun’s voice rang out, his arms stretched over his head and a strip of his stomach visible where his shirt had raised up.

      “I’ve been watching your dick flop around in your pants all day, I’m horny, help me out here.”

      Sehun looked at him with a disbelieving look, but shrugged his shoulders and moved closer until he was wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and steady, their lips moving together hot and slick. Sehun groaned at the feeling of Jongin’s tongue smoothing over his lips, attempting to push into Sehun’s mouth.

      He whined lowly when Jongin pulled away, listening to the older boy chuckle lightly at the sound.

      “There’s lube in my bag, Sehun, I want to fuck you.”

      Sehun moaned at the hot look in Jongin’s eyes and the already husky voice he had used to say it.

      “You came prepared for this?” Sehun asked, an amused lilt colouring his voice. Jongin flushed a bright pink but didn’t bother to deny the accusation, and Sehun was both amused and sort of turned on— the fact that Jongin had planned to fuck him all along sort of hot.

      He moved away from Jongin and walked over to his bag, still slumped against the mirror in the corner, and swayed his hips all the while, teasing Jongin because he _knew_ that the other boy would be watching him. He made sure to wiggle his hips a bit, too, when he actually bent over to grab the lube from, listening to the way Jongin’s breath began to pick up. When he turned back, lube in hand, he saw Jongin had unbuttoned his jeans, his hand inside and groping.

      “So worked up you can’t even wait, huh?” Sehun tossed the lube a couple of meters across the room to Jongin, who caught it with the hand not inside his pants. Sehun finished the walk back over to Jongin and threw his arms up around Jongin’s neck again, mashing their lips together sloppily. There was saliva smearing across both of their pairs of lips and on their chins, making loud, wet noises in the relative silence of the dance room.

      “Turn on some music, it’s too quiet in here.” Sehun demanded, pulling away from Jongin and moving to kneel on the floor. Jongin rolled his eyes but complied, striding to the stereo and turning it on, bass heavy hip-hop music filling the silence of the room. When he walked back over to Sehun, he saw that the boy now had his right hand inside his sweatpants, moving quickly and the muscles in his arm tensing. Jongin chuckled but continued forward anyway, gripping Sehun’s hair and pressing his mouth to the bulge in his own jeans. Sehun groaned and pulled his hand out of his sweats, eagerly pulling Jongin’s jeans and boxers away.

      Sehun buried his face right in, mouthing at Jongin’s balls and pulling groans from the older boy. Jongin’s voice was husky—“You enjoy sucking my dick, Sehun?”

      Despite having the head of Jongin’s cock nestled between his lips he still gave him a dirty look. His hand wrapped around Jongin’s length, pumping roughly and pulling groans from the older. After only a few more minutes of sucking on Jongin, he was pushed away.

      “Get on your hands and knees, Sehun.”

      He complied easily enough, not bothering with teasing Jongin because, despite not wanting to admit it, he was just as turned on and eager. When Jongin walked over, he knelt behind Sehun, pulling the younger’s sweatpants down just enough to expose his ass cheeks, the fabric still confining his cock. Behind him, Jongin was popping the cap of the lube, liberally covering his fingers in the slick substance.

      Jongin wiped the slick substance all over Sehun’s hole, watching how it puckered for his fingers and tried to open up for him. Jongin smirked, “Can you feel it when your ass tries to suck up my fingers?”

      Sehun groaned, shooting a dark look over his shoulder, “You’re an asshole; stop teasing me.”

      Jongin just laughed at him, smacking across one of his cheeks with the hand that wasn’t covered in lube, pulling a moan out of Sehun’s throat. It wasn’t long—only a few more slaps across Sehun’s ass— before Jongin was pushing his fingers inside of Sehun in quick tandem. It was times like these where Jongin was too anxious to continue to _really_ tease and stretch Sehun. Often when they would fool around he’d like to take his time, pull Sehun apart on his fingers and torture him until he was begging for Jongin’s cock, but there wasn’t enough time— he was too worked up and they were technically still in public, so they needed to be quick.

      So, Jongin spent significantly less time prepping Sehun than usual, and was soon pressing the head of his cock to the pucker of Sehun’s muscles. He watched the way Sehun’s hole would pucker, kissing the tip of his cock, watched the way the line of his ass crack was covered in lube and precum, watched the way Sehun dropped his head to the floor and arched his back, trying to pull in Jongin while rubbing the head of his own dick on the inside fabric of the sweats he was still trapped in.

      He pushed in quickly, the motion pulling a loud groan from Sehun, who had been anticipating the push but hadn’t been expecting it at the same time. Jongin kept still for a few seconds, letting Sehun get used to the stretch and enjoying the feeling of tight heat around his cock, the fluttering of muscles and hitching of Sehun’s breath feeling better than it should.

      It wasn’t long before Sehun was pushing back, the lube on his ass cheeks smacking against Jongin’s bare hips where his shirt had ridden up and his jeans had been pulled down. He rolled his hips, shifting the cock inside of him and moaning, asking for more.

      Jongin’s thrusting was fast and harsh, his rhythm not totally steady but still pulling deep moans from Sehun. The sound of his hips smacking against Sehun’s ass was loud, but he was mostly focused on the way Sehun’s ass would jiggle after every push. His hands caressed Sehun’s cheeks, pushing them together tightly before pulling them far apart, watching the way Sehun’s rim was stretched pink and tight around his length. His hands left the cheeks, one hand steadying himself on Sehun’s lower back, the other going to smack Sehun’s ass a couple of times, which pulled increasingly high pitched moans from the younger boy.

      Soon, Jongin’s rhythm was becoming even more unsteady, thrusts becoming wild enough that he popped out of Sehun a couple of times and had to realign himself. With his own orgasm quickly approaching, he reached a hand into where Sehun’s sweatpants still covered his cock, jerking him off with erratic motions.

      Sehun came first, a loud, high pitched moan screeching into the room, loud enough to startle Jongin, even with the bass-heavy music still pumping in the air around them. His thrusted a few more times before he was cumming, some landing inside Sehun before he pulled out, the last few spurts landing on his bare ass.

      They were only able to rest of a moment— Sehun still with his head on the floor and ass in the air while Jongin draped over him— before they had to clean up. Both of their cum had landed on or in Sehun or his clothes, much to his discomfort, and their cleanup consisted of pulling their pants back on and making sure there was no lube on the floor.

      They cleaned up in silence, a bit of a pain in Sehun’s step from how little compared to the usual Jongin had prepared him, but he wasn’t complaining. Something about fooling around with Jongin always left him deeply sated in a way that the others just didn’t— maybe it was lack of expectations since they were the same age, or maybe it was the way that Jongin was a pretty simple guy, didn’t bother with complicated relationship boundaries or anything. Either way, Sehun was happy to help a guy out.

      After the music was turned off and they made their way outside of the practice room, Jongin slapped him once on his ass through his sweatpants, causing the fabric to move around and his cum inside to wipe uncomfortably back onto him. Jongin just chuckled at the glare thrown his way and didn’t complain when he and Sehun got into a competition to hit each other’s asses.


	3. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jongdae plays, he never plays just one round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: sechen  
> Chapter length: 1620w  
> Warnings: premature ejaculation, multiple orgasms, prostate torture

      Sehun was already worked up before Jongdae had even had a chance to get him there. Without the opportunity to get himself off recently because of their extra-busy schedule, he’d been looking forward to just lying in bed and going to town on his body. Before that could happen, though, Jongdae had cornered him, asking if Sehun wanted to play later, and Sehun— always a good _dongsaeng_ — hadn’t said no.

      So there he was, laying on his bed, face first in the pillows with Jongdae behind him. He was moaning lowly, Jongdae’s fingers digging into his lower back and rubbing out the knots in his muscles that had developed over long days of training. He hardly noticed when Jongdae started to pull his pants off (a pair of canvas shorts this time) as well as his boxers.  

      Sehun lifted his hips off of the bed once Jongdae got his shorts off, showing off his bare skin and shuddering lightly as the older man’s hands ran along his warm skin. Jongdae’s hands rested on his cheeks, pulling them apart so that he could look at Sehun’s hole before he rubbed against it with a dry index finger.

      Sehun’s breathing hitched and his half hard cock twitched between his legs, blood rushing to his groin. Jongdae chuckled behind him, “God, Sehun, so worked up for me already?”

      “Shut the fuck up, hyung.” Sehun sneered, twisting to look at Jongdae behind him. Despite his teasing, Jongdae was clearly reacting to the view in front of him. Sehun didn’t see, but rather heard, Jongdae open his bedside drawer and pull out the bottle of lube he kept in there.

      “Do you think you can cum from just my fingers, Sehunnie?” Jongdae asked with a lilting voice. His fingers rubbed against the muscles in Sehun’s thighs, releasing the tension there and causing Sehun to moan lowly. His fingers didn’t stop there, moving up to press against the cheeks of Sehun’s ass and pull them apart, and Sehun heard Jongdae chuckle at the sight of his exposed hole, and he felt himself clench slightly, his sphincter muscle twitching under the scrutiny of Jongdae’s stare.

      Jongdae let his cheeks go (but not before slapping one of them harshly enough to make a loud noise but not enough for it to hurt), before he leaned over Sehun’s body to whisper in his ear, “You never answered my question, babe.”

      Sehun could feel the line of Jongdae’s hard dick against the seam of his ass cheeks through the older boy’s jeans and flexed his hips back against him to feel more. Jongdae just laughed at him, laughing louder when Sehun snarled, “Finger me, hyung.”

      Sehun heard a pop of the cap before he felt the cool liquid run down the seam of his ass, and he hissed at the feeling of the chilly lube on his skin. Even though the sensation was slightly uncomfortable, his cock twitched between his legs, his over-excited state making him extra sensitive and eager. The lube ran down his crack until it was running down the seam of his balls, but before it could drop off, Jongdae grabbed his balls in one hand, moving them around and massaging the flesh. Sehun whined loudly, and jerked his hips, unsure himself whether he was trying to get more sensation or if he was trying to get away from it.

      Jongdae let go of Sehun’s balls and brought his finger up to spread some of the lube around Sehun’s hole, pushing in just slightly, up to the first knuckle before pulling out again to squeeze more lube onto his fingers. Sehun opened up easily to one finger, the digit sliding in smoothly against his sensitive walls. Sehun felt his cock twitch again and his balls clench tighter to his body, his orgasm approaching unerringly quick. It was when Jongdae’s finger pressed tightly to his prostate that he came, cum spurting out of his cock and onto the bedsheets without further warning, and he let out a series of ascending moans as Jongdae continued to rub his finger against his sensitive prostate all the while.

      Even after cumming, Jongdae’s finger continued to rub against the gland, and Sehun nearly shrieked at the feeling it produced: he was oversensitive and soft, and the unrelenting pressure against his prostate was making glob after glob of precum slide out of his tender, half-hard cock until he was nearly crying with the painful pleasure of it.

      Jongdae pulled his finger out of Sehun after a couple of minutes, leaning up to groan into his ear, “You came so quickly without a touch your cock, Sehunnie, and so much too. Do you think you can go again?”

      Sehun nodded, his cock still halfway hard and probably still too soft to really accomplish anything, but he was in for more all the same. Jongdae spread more lube on his fingers before pressing two into Sehun’s hole, the stretch a bit slow, but accommodating. Sehun’s sphincter clenched around his fingers, the penetration too soon after his first orgasm, but Jongdae continued to press in.

      His fingers pressed tightly into Sehun’s prostate, and he watched as the younger moaned loudly and spurts of precum shot out of him. The more he rubbed against the gland, the more Sehun would whine uncontrollably and spill precum, fountain-like in the way that it never stopped even with his insistent fingers.

      “You know what I should have done?” Jongdae groaned, his fingers pressing roughly into Sehun’s prostate once more before pulling out. Sehun grumbled at the loss of stimulation and didn’t get a chance to do much more before Jongdae was continuing, “I should have made you cum into a cup or something, just to measure how much I could get out of you. Fuck, we could have milked you dry and then used your own cum to lube you up for me.”

      Jongdae wasted no time in spearing Sehun on three of his fingers, pushing them in roughly, and Sehun was still gasping over what the older boy had said, finding it both humiliating and sexy at the same time. It was only a few presses of Jongdae’s fingers against his prostate later that he was cumming again, nearly screaming with the pleasure of it. Jongdae’s fingers milked him through it, roughly pushing at his prostate while the other hand came down to tug in long strokes at his cock to get everything out. Sehun was writhing by the time his orgasm was over, but Jongdae was merciless, still rubbing inside of him.

      Sehun’s body was twitching wildly, trying to both get away from the fingers inside him and get them to press against his prostate harder.  He collapsed onto the bed underneath him, burying his face in the sheets and groaning loudly. He felt the rough fabric of jeans against his wet ass cheeks when Jongdae leaned over his back, kittenish lips at his ear moaning lowly, “Can you cum one more time, Sehunnie? Just one more time, baby?”

      Sehun gasped back, “Fuck, I don’t know…”

      Jongdae laughed breathily into his ear, moist air tickling the little hairs on the back of his neck and making him squirm. “I’m going to make you cum one more time, Sehunnie, and then you’re going to suck me off. How does that sound?”

      Sehun twitched hard, Jongdae’s fingers pushing into him cruelly slow, pushing against his prostate so harshly and stretching out his rim just enough for him to never forget the pressure there. Another couple of harsh presses against his oversensitive prostate had Sehun spilling again, a few pathetic drops squirting from his softening cock and over the ruined fabric of the bedspread.

      Sehun’s body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his face flushed red and his back sweaty. His gasps for breath were ignored by Jongdae who was quickly flipping Sehun onto his back, which was easy in Sehun’s compromised state. A couple of seconds later and Jongdae was straddling Sehun’s chest, his knees on either side of his face and his dick rubbing across Sehun’s chin, puffs of breath from Sehun’s gasps hitting the wet head.

      “Come on, Sehun, suck me off. I’m done playing with you.” Jongdae’s voice was commanding and tough, and Sehun obliged, opening his mouth enough for Jongdae to slide in without a problem. He was too out of it to really do anything other than wiggle his tongue on the underside and swallow down the bitter drops of precum that landed on the back of his tongue. Jongdae was thrusting wildly, the ridge of the head getting caught on Sehun’s teeth every few thrusts and making more precum spill onto Sehun’s willing tongue.

      It was only a few minutes (minutes in which Sehun got back some of his energy and was able to bring his hands up to splay across Jongdae’s hip and tug at his balls) before Jongdae was cumming into Sehun’s mouth, the bitter taste overwhelming Sehun’s taste buds and making him choke on the sudden mouthful. Jongdae’s hand squeezed around the head a couple of times, coaxing out any last drops before he dropped down on the bed next to Sehun. It was silent except for their panting for a few minutes until Sehun broke their silence, “That was good, hyung.”

      “Was it, Sehunnie? I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

      “You’re just smug about it, I see through that attitude.” Sehun turned onto his side, curling an arm possessively around Jongdae’s body.

      “I won’t deny that it’s nice to see you whiny and desperate and at my disposal.” Jongdae conceded, looking at Sehun’s tired face and soft features.

      Sehun chuckled, the sound high pitched and slightly annoying, “Any time, hyung.”


	4. hit me baby one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's always felt like Chanyeol wasn't all there while they played together, and when he finally figured out why, he didn't know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: chanhun  
> Length: 2563w  
> Warnings: spanking, humiliation, dirty talk

It was during their concert that Sehun finally really realized what exactly it was the Chanyeol wanted from him. At any given chance, he could see Chanyeol eyeing someone's ass, stance prepared for a nice smack, Sehun’s own not excluded from the attacks. 

So, when Chanyeol did smack him (midway through a hug of joy they were sharing), he made sure to moan lowly, not enough for the mic taped to his face to pick up, but enough for Chanyeol to hear it and flush at the sound. 

Sex with Chanyeol had always felt lacking compared to his activities with his other hyungs, and he thought that maybe this was it— maybe it was that Chanyeol had never shared what he actually likes like the others had, maybe he was shy or ashamed to tell Sehun what he wanted. But this was Sehun's chance to finally get Chanyeol to do what Chanyeol really wanted and he wasn't going to let it go. 

Step one was to make sure Chanyeol smacked him again. He would stand close to Chanyeol any time he could, at their concerts, at dance practice, he would sit with him at home, and the second step was to make sure that Chanyeol knew he liked it. Every time Chanyeol would so much as lay a hand on his ass, he would push back into it, put a small grin on his face and flutter his eyes, his over exaggerated pleasure playing across his features in an attempt to tease Chanyeol. He even made sure to do the same when the other members would touch his ass, making eye contact with Chanyeol as someone else's palm smacked against his ass loudly. 

A few weeks later, after Sehun had put on his exaggerated act for long enough, Chanyeol finally cracked. They were in the kitchen of their dorm when his palm once again smacked down against Sehun's ass, the cheeks bouncing with the strength of the smack. Sehun let out a breathy, high pitched moan, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. His hands gripped onto the counter in front of him and he could feel Chanyeol's body freeze up behind him, could hear his breathing go shallow.   
"What are you doing, Sehun?" Chanyeol's voice was strained, his face flushed pink and the tips of his ears red. He looked uncomfortable at the same time as he looked vaguely aroused. 

Sehun acted innocent, "I don't know what you're taking about, hyung." 

Chanyeol's hand landed harshly on his ass for a second time, a loud smack resounding, and he groped Sehun's cheek, massaging through Sehun's jeans. "How you moan like a whore whenever someone touches your ass, practically begging for more like a bitch in heat. You want to tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?" 

Sehun felt his cock harden slightly in his jeans, and he pushed his hips up against the counter. Arousal spread through him at Chanyeol's words, so much dirtier than he usually was, so much harsher and more humiliating that Sehun was reacting without exaggeration. "Slap me, hyung, please," his pleading was high pitched and he heard Chanyeol release a loud gasp behind him. 

Chanyeol's hand slapped against his ass for a third time and Sehun whined loudly. "Shit, you sound like such a fucking slut," Chanyeol groaned, a hand reaching down in his own jeans to squeeze his cock tightly in the hand that wasn't rubbing Sehun's ass. Sehun moaned again, rubbing against the counter to get more pressure against his dick. 

"Slap me again, hyung, punish me for being such a slut." Sehun groaned out, his words loud and breathy. He heard Chanyeol behind him let out another loud groan, "Come with me." 

Sehun didn't even have a chance to respond before Chanyeol was grabbing his hand, pulling him along as they made their way to the room Chanyeol shared with Baekhyun. Luckily, no one was in the room, but the walk through the living room allowed the other members to see the way that Chanyeol had complete control over Sehun, their eyes able to catch the bulges at the front of their pants and the deep flush down Sehun's neck. Someone wolf-whistled but Sehun was too preoccupied with the way Chanyeol was pulling him to look at who did it. 

Chanyeol slammed the door of the room shut, pulling the lock closed and shoving Sehun to the bed. Sehun fell willingly, but he braced his fall on his hands, looking up at Chanyeol while leaning on his forearms. 

"Is this what you wanted from me? To throw you on the bed and use you?" Chanyeol was practically growling at him, and despite himself, Sehun was beginning to get a little scared—what if Chanyeol was legitimately angry? His intention wasn't to upset the older but just to get him worked up enough to release his inhibitions on him. 

"Chanyeol hyung—" Sehun started, wanting to rectify the situation and tell Chanyeol that he didn't mean to anger the older but he was cut off. 

"Get undressed." Chanyeol's voice was both demanding and unsteady, but Sehun didn't take his chances and started undressing, pulling his shirt off first before following by pulling off his tight jeans. He was standing at the edge of the bed in only his tight briefs, the white fabric doing nothing to hide his half-hard length from Chanyeol’s gaze. “Those too,” Chanyeol continued, “Undressed, all the way.”

While Sehun bent over to pull off his briefs, Chanyeol made his way over to the bed, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor as he stood at the edge of the bed. He watched as Sehun’s eyes trailed over his body, settling on the bulge in his pants, his own eyes focused on the way Sehun’s length bobbed gently, blood flowing to get him harder.  
“Get on your knees on the bed, Sehun.” Chanyeol’s voice was still unsteady, but he was getting more confident in his actions, and Sehun didn’t dare to disobey. He got onto his knees, leaning on his elbows and presenting his ass to Chanyeol behind him.

“I figured out what you like,” Sehun said conversationally yet breathily, as if he wasn’t naked and propped up for Chanyeol’s viewing. “You like to spank people, don’t you, hyung? It turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“Fine, you found me out. Is that why you’ve been such a fucking tease for weeks now?” Chanyeol’s voice was deep, and his hands came to rest on Sehun’s hips, smoothing over the soft skin before gently pushing his back down so that he was kneeling with his head buried in the sheets and his ass propped up.

Sehun sighed, “I want you to spank me, fucking bruise my ass with your hands. Will you do that for me, hyung?”

Chanyeol didn’t respond with words, but brought one hand away from Sehun’s waist and down to slap loudly against the bare skin of his left ass cheek. Chanyeol watched as it bounced with the force of his smack and let out a deep breath before bringing the same hand down again to hit the same spot. Beneath him, Sehun let out a tiny whine and buried his face deeper into the bed’s fabric. Chanyeol balanced it out by hitting his other cheek twice before pulling away, his breathing already deep.

“You need to tell me when it’s too much, okay?” Chanyeol worried, and Sehun was already frantic.

“Yes, yes—fuck, hyung, I will.”

“Promise me, Sehun, you’ll tell me if it’s too much.”

“I promise hyung. I—”

He was cut off with another spank, right on his crack, getting both cheeks. He felt more blood rush to his cock, lewdly hanging between his spread thighs, a drop of precum hanging from the tip. Chanyeol noticed, “You like getting slapped, don’t you? Reminds you that you’re a whore, doesn’t it?” His hand came down another two times on Sehun’s cheeks, and he cried out, his whines loud enough that he was sure everyone in the living room could hear them.

“Answer me, Sehun.”

Sehun’s voice was high pitched and whiny, almost annoying, as he answered, “Fuck, Chanyeol hyung, I like getting spanked.” Chanyeol’s hand came down another time on his cheeks, the flesh turning more and more red with every new slap against them.

“Tell me why you like it.” Chanyeol’s voice was commanding, none of his self-consciousness present anymore while he stopped his slaps for a few seconds to reach between Sehun’s legs and tug on his balls.

Sehun practically shrieked, his body pushing back into Chanyeol’s hand. “I like it because I’m a slut. I like when you spank me and remind me that I’m a whore.”

“Why are you a whore, Sehun?” Another spank across his cheeks.

A full body shudder went through him, “Because I fuck all of our members; because I take cock from everyone with nothing in return.”

Chanyeol groped his cheeks, pushing them together before hitting each one another couple of times. “Fuck, Sehunnie, you’re such a bitch for all of us. Hold your ass open for me.”

Sehun let go of the sheet he had been gripping, reaching back to pull his tender ass cheeks apart while burying his face in the blankets. Chanyeol’s fingers came to trail over the sensitive skin, lightly touching his perineum and his hole. “You’re still so tight after taking all our cocks, your little pussy still so hungry for us. I’m surprised you’re not completely stretched all the time; little slut that you are, I can’t believe you’re not gaping open for me right now.”

Sehun cried out, loud moans coming forth while Chanyeol brought his hand down, full palm against his hole. Precum spurted out of his cock, still rock hard between his thighs, and he almost wanted to beg Chanyeol to just jerk him off so that the pressure would be alleviated, but he wouldn’t.

Chanyeol spat directly onto his hole, and Sehun felt disgusted and degraded but it only made him want more. “I’d fuck you now, if I could,” Chanyeol started, spreading his spit over Sehun’s hole, “I’d fuck you dry if I knew we didn’t have to perform soon.” His fingers continued to press against Sehun’s hole and he was scared that Chanyeol would actually do it without prepping him. “I’ll lube you up though,” Chanyeol continued, “Not before you’re bruised, though.”

His hand came down again, spanking Sehun’s hole again and making the younger shout out loudly. His hands roughly pushed Sehun’s own away from holding open his ass, and his hand came down to smack harshly against the cheeks again, the loud cracks almost echoing in the room. “Fuck, Sehunnie, can I do it with my belt?”

Sehun groaned loudly, feeling a spark of arousal race through him at the thought— if Chanyeol’s hands were already so good, how good would it feel when he used a prop; how much better would Chanyeol feel and how much better would his own punishment be? He gasped out, “Yes, hyung, fuck, hit me with your belt.”

Chanyeol’s loud breathing could be heard before the clinking of his leather belt being unbuckled. He folded the material in two, trailing it over Sehun’s reddened ass first, letting Sehun enjoy the cool feeling of it. His gentleness didn’t last more than a few seconds, though. He raised his arm before bringing it back down again with a loud thwack against Sehun’s skin.

Sehun let out an embarrassingly loud moan while Chanyeol just groaned lowly at the sight of Sehun’s ass jiggling from the strength of his hit. He brought his arm down another two times, hitting the crease of Sehun’s ass with less power than the first hit, but Sehun still moaned lowly at every hit.

“Do you like that, slut?” Chanyeol growled, another whip hitting Sehun full on. Before Sehun could even answer, he saw Chanyeol throw the belt away and heard him pull off his jeans. It was seconds before Chanyeol’s uncovered cock was nestled between his cheeks, and he moaned high pitched, feeling his ass hole pucker up as he pushed his hips back against Chanyeol.

“I’m too impatient for prep, Sehun…” Chanyeol breathed as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of hand lotion. He pressed the pump a couple of times, squeezing lotion over Sehun’s ass and his cock resting there. Sehun moaned at the feeling of the cool lotion and Chanyeol’s hands rubbing it into his tender flesh, moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock sliding between his cheeks and catching on the rim of his hole without being able to push in. He brought a hand underneath himself and grabbed his cock, pulling to the rhythm of Chanyeol’s thrusts and twisting on the head.

It was only a few pumps of his hand before he was cumming with a loud, breathy, staccato moans, the sounds echoing around the room, and he was sure that everyone could hear them. Chanyeol’s hips only sped up, “Listen to this slut, moaning like a bitch and you didn’t even get my cock. I’m gonna cum all over your red ass.”

Chanyeol pulled back from Sehun and started jerking his dick quickly, cumming in less than a minute. Thick, creamy spurts landed all over Sehun’s ass, but Chanyeol didn’t stop until every drop of his cum was smeared across Sehun’s ass. Sehun fell face first into the bed, uncaring that he was getting his own cum smeared up his belly as he did so. He felt Chanyeol pull away before the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing echoed around him.

Chanyeol was only gone for a few minutes—in which Sehun dozed lightly, drooling against the sheets—when he came back with a wet cloth and a bag of ice. The cloth was warm while Chanyeol wiped off his cum and the extra lotion in Sehun’s crack, but he didn’t bother to flip Sehun over to get his stomach clean. Next came lotion, the same unscented one from before, but this time rubbed into Sehun’s ass with gentle fingers, smoothing over the skin and trying not to irritate the bruises Chanyeol could see deepening from red to deep stripes of purple. Lastly, he wrapped the bag of ice in one of the sheets before propping it on Sehun’s ass, and the younger couldn’t help but hiss at the overly cold feeling on his hot ass and the uncomfortable pressure on his bruises.

Chanyeol started working the knots out of his back when he spoke again.

“Are you okay? I didn’t go too far right?”

“I’m fine, hyung. I had fun tonight.” He looked over at Chanyeol and saw the deep flush on his face.

“I don’t actually believe any of that—it’s just dirty talk.”

“I know, hyung. It was pretty hot anyway, since you’re always so sweet and gentle.”

Chanyeol flushed even deeper, continuing to rub circles into Sehun’s lower back before he laid down next to him, putting a possessive arm around his waist and cuddling up for sleep.

For the next week, though, Sehun’s moans were real when his ass got slapped, and the members got even more lecherous and smarmy around him with the knowledge of just how loud his moans could get.


	5. Long distance love affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Yixing regularly video chat when Yixing is away doing activities in China. Sometimes their calls can get a little emotionally charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: sexing  
> Length: 3841w.  
> Warnings: cybersex

      “Have you been eating well?”

      “Of course, Sehunnie, don’t worry about me. How have you been feeling?” Yixing’s voice was slightly distorted when played in the earphones in Sehun’s ears, the mic on Yixing’s end definitely not the best quality, but quality enough for him to be able to understand.

      “I’ve been well.” Sehun’s voice was low, talking into the earphone mic with slight hesitation.

       “How about your butt? When I left you were still purple. Are you healing well?” Yixing’s voice was laced with concern, and it made Sehun flush. After his—session— with Chanyeol, the other members knew; they were so loud Sehun wasn’t surprised, but he was embarrassed all the same. They all knew why he was sitting with hesitation, why he would wince sometimes when he would press against something with his tender skin. The incident, however, had happened a week ago, and new jokes had popped up in the meantime, so Sehun’s ass was no longer a popular topic and he was confused about why Yixing was still asking.

       “It’s better. I’m still bruised but it’s not as bad. It hurts if I put too much pressure on it.”

      Yixing nodded along to his words, looking more comfortable knowing that Sehun was okay. He spoke up after a minute of silence, “I don’t know why he would want to do that to you, to be honest. You have a cute little butt, it doesn’t deserve to be bruised like that.”

       “You can’t blame it all on Chanyeol hyung, I wanted him to do it, too.”

       “I know, Sehunnie, but I just like it better when you’re taken care of, not punished.” Yixing looked serene on the screen, relaxed against plush-looking hotel pillows, shirtless and with wet hair from getting out of a shower right before chatting with Sehun. Sehun, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable, his face flushed at their conversation.

      His voice was shaky when he spoke, “How would you take care of me, hyung?” Sehun’s eyes looked quickly to the door of his room, making sure it was locked. Even if he did get around with his hyungs, he didn’t want someone walking in on him, he’d never hear the end of it from them.

      Yixing didn’t let him think too long about how he felt uncomfortable, speaking lowly, “I’d probably start with a massage—you’re probably all tense from having to watch yourself, aren’t you?”

      Sehun let his head fall back, lolling gently while he hummed in agreement to Yixing’s word, “Yeah…”

       “Yeah, what, Sehun?” Yixing prodded, trying to goad Sehun into talking more.

       “Yeah, I’m all tense because I have to be careful of my bruises,” Sehun elaborated as he lifted his head back up so that he could look at Yixing through the screen.

       “Good boy,” Yixing said, and with the small smile on his face and the tone of his voice, Sehun almost believed it, too. “Do you regret getting all those bruises?”

      “No, hyung…” His voice was quiet and his response was uncertain, as if he wasn’t sure where the conversation was leading and was confused about it.

      “Do you want to know what else I would do if I was there, Sehunnie?” Yixing’s voice was teasing, and Sehun would describe his expression as a smirk if he didn’t know that Yixing just wasn’t the type to do such a thing. He didn’t respond with words, but nodded his head quickly, his hands nervously wringing in the hem of his worn cotton shirt. Yixing started again, his voice low and timbre, “I’d lay you out on your tummy and rub lotion into your bruises, make sure that you’re healing nicely.”

      Sehun let out a shudder at the way Yixing’s voice sounded and the way he was imagining the feeling of Yixing’s fingers rubbing into his skin. “Hyung, I—”

      “Do you like the way that sounds, Sehunnie?” Sehun hummed in agreement before Yixing continued, “You’re skin is so sensitive, though, Sehunnie, how much do you bet that just a massage would get you all worked up?”

      Sehun gasped, “Oh—hyung, yes, fuck—”

      “Language, Sehunnie.” Yixing’s tongue poked out, a laugh on his lips before he got serious again. “You’re already worked up, aren’t you, baby?”

       “Yes, hyung,” he answered, not bothering to apologize. When he looked back at the screen, he saw one of Yixing’s hands too far down in his lap to be seen in the frame, but the bulge of his biceps gave away what he was doing.

       “You said I’m worked up, but I see what you’re doing, hyung.” Sehun’s words were teasing in nature but came out like a whine, sounded more like he was complaining than making fun.

       “Why don’t you do the same for me, Sehunnie?” Yixing suggested, his hand coming back into the frame just for a second so Sehun could see as he pushed down is pyjama pants. Yixing pushed the laptop back so that his lap was in the frame too, and Sehun could see the way Yixing was straining in his boxers better, could see the way Yixing twitched when he himself pulled his shirt off over his head. Yixing’s hand continued to rub and stroke over the fabric as he watched Sehun through the screen, and Sehun only became more flushed and embarrassed by the situation.

      His nipples showed up well on the screen, obviously showcasing how hard they were, how turned on he was. He didn’t miss the way Yixing licked his lips, eyes directed at his chest on the screen. He brought one hand to his mouth, sucking on the tips of three fingers for a few second before bringing the down to rub over his nipples in tight circles, teasing the sensitive flesh mercilessly while he thrust his hips up a few times, jostling the laptop a bit.

       “Are your nipples that sensitive, Sehunnie? Or are you just that horny right now?”

       Sehun watched as Yixing’s fingers brushed over his cock faster and he whined, pushing his fingers into his nipple even harder as he laughed, “Both.”

       “Why don’t you take off your pants, Sehunnie, put your fingers to real good use?” Yixing’s voice was as sweet as it was teasing, making Sehun blush harder as he shuffled back against the headboard of the bed, resting his laptop on the mattress. He pulled off his pants quickly, discarding them and his briefs in a pile next to his bed. His cock smacked against his stomach, the tip red and poking out of his foreskin.

      Yixing’s heavy breathing was loud in his earphones as he grabbed his cock in one hand, holding it up to show off how wet the head was to the camera. He jerked himself a few times, motions shaky and inconsistent, but Yixing still seemed to enjoy the view, pulling off his own boxers for Sehun to see. Sehun pumped himself a little faster as he watched Yixing’s hand wrap around his own cock, tugging harshly while the other pulled at his balls.

      He pushed his laptop a bit to the side before reaching over to his bedside table to grab the bottle of lube he kept inside. When he looked back at the screen of his laptop, he saw Yixing had stopped stroking himself and was just watching Sehun, which made him flush madly. Sehun talked quietly, “Do you, um, mind?”

      Yixing smiled, “Do you want to finger yourself like I would for you, Sehunnie?”

      Sehun whined, nodding once, twice before he laid down on his back, thighs spread wide to accommodate his laptop between them. The earphones in his ears were straining so he pulled them out, the sound of Yixing’s loud breathing loud now in the entire room. His eyes drooped shut as he moved his fingers down to press and rub against his perineum, slow presses that made his cock twitch lightly against his stomach. His lips pressed together, trying to contain his low moans and whimpers, but Yixing did nothing to stop his own and the sounds of his low moans pierced the air around Sehun.

      “Don’t be shy,” Came Yixing’s voice from the laptop again, still pretty quiet in the room, but Sehun still heard it clearly and moaned in response. He grabbed the bottle of lube left on his side, popping the cap and smearing it over a few of his fingers before closing the cap again and putting it to the side. His fingers traced over his hole a few times, teasing himself and Yixing at the same time.

      Sehun breached himself slowly, putting in one finger up to the second knuckle before pulling out again, repeating the process in slow thrusts. Sweat started beading on his forehead and in the small of his back, but he didn’t go any faster, didn’t give himself any more relief from the mounting pressure in his abdomen. He crooked his finger just once, pressing into his prostate and releasing a loud moan, before pulling out to the first knuckle and adding another finger. He gasped at the feeling of being stretched open, the lube on his fingers not quite enough to make their penetration totally smooth, and he heard Yixing’s low moans of encouragement pushing him to start his thrusting again.

      He thrust his fingers a few times before leaving them stationary and spread them, scissoring them apart to loosen the muscles of his hole. This was always his favourite part, he thought as he threw his head back onto the pillows against his headboard, nothing felt quite as good as being stretched to make room for someone to come inside him, making room for someone—or something—else that would bring insurmountable pleasure in the end. He could hear Yixing’s breath had picked up and that he must have gone back to stroking himself, if the slick sounds coming from his laptop were any indication, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much, not when he was already losing himself in the pleasure of it.

      “Add another finger, Sehunnie,” Came Yixing’s gentle command, and Sehun finally opened his eyes again after not being able to find the lube he had carefully dropped on the bed not long ago. The screen had blacked out, but the light on his webcam proved that Yixing could still see him, but he moved his dry fingers across the trackpad anyway, wanting to see how Yixing looked.

      Yixing’s hand was wrapped around his cock tightly, stroking slowly from base to tip. Sehun watched as the muscles in his arms flexed, as the muscles of his abs clenched when he stopped his strokes, and it only spurred Sehun to continue. He grabbed the bottle of lube before smearing more over his fingers, slicking himself until his entire crack was sloppy with the lube, and then he pushed three of his fingers in, the fit tight but welcoming all the same, and he couldn’t help the breathless moan he let out into the room.

      Yixing moaned out as his pleasure, “You’re so good, Sehunnie, I wish I was with you right now.”

      Sehun continued to thrust his fingers, feeling himself lose his mind in the thoughts of what it would be like if Yixing wasn’t hundreds of kilometres away in China, what Yixing’s thicker but shorter fingers would feel like stretching him open to take something even bigger. “I wish,” he panted, his voice as pitchy as it was breathy, “I wish that you were here to take care of me, hyung. I wish it was your fingers stretching me open.”

       “I wish it was me, too, Sehunnie. Fuck yourself on your fingers like I do for you.” Yixing’s voice was slightly strained now, and Sehun saw the way his hand wasn’t moving, gripped at the base of his cock like he wanted to make sure he lasted long enough to cum with Sehun.

      Sehun whined a little, embarrassed but turned on by Yixing’s words, and grabbed more lube to drizzle over his cock, still laying on his tummy and leaking precum, but he was feeling messy and he wanted to be debauched for his hyung. The lube was cool when it drizzled over his heated skin, and it made his cock twitch hard, but he reached down to grab himself anyway.

      He slicked his hand over his cock, smearing lube all over it. He saw that the lube was catching the light and highlighting his cock on his laptop, and he stroked himself faster at the sight. He always tried not to be too confident, but he knew that he looked good like this, and he knew Yixing was appreciating it.

      He let go of his cock after a couple of stokes, wiping the excess lube on his hand off on his thigh. His hand went down to grip the sheets of the bed while his fingers inside him spread out and scissored wider. He groaned lowly at the feeling of his hole being stretched so well and he heard Yixing moan right after. He glanced at the screen quickly and saw how Yixing was teasing at the head of his cock with a couple of fingers, his other hand just holding his cock steady.

       “If I was there I’d suck so many hickeys into your thighs—I know how much you like getting teased like that, Sehunnie.” Yixing’s voice sounded almost strained, but he still wasn’t stopping his motions, and Sehun couldn’t look away from the screen even for a second.

      He pushed his fingers around more harshly as he watched Yixing’s hand smooth over his cock at a steady pace, and he couldn’t help but feel the need for more. He brought his free hand up to his chest to play with his nipples again, flicking over the hardened nubs and pulling groans from his throat. His eyes drooped shut, but he was still able to see Yixing’s hand squeezing at his cock, and it made him even more desperate.

       “I need something bigger. I wanna—” He threw his head back, his fingers pushing at his prostrate while he pinched a nipple and he nearly cried at the pleasure of it. “I wanna use a toy, hyung, can I?”

       “Yes, Sehunnie. I wanna see you using one of your toys for me. You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?”

      Sehun gasped at Yixing’s words while he leaned over the side of his bed. His cock rubbed against the sheets while he was on his stomach, reaching under his bed for an old shoebox he kept some personal things in. He almost couldn’t pay attention to where he was grabbing, and he shut his eyes and gasped as he humped against the mattress in short pumps of his hips. High whines spilled from his throat, and he let himself hump twice, thrice more before he force himself to get back up and get his shoebox open.

      Yixing’s mouth, when he looked back at the screen, was open wide, and Sehun could almost swear there was drool spilling down his chin. In a way, it was flattering but disgusting at the same time. He didn’t let it bother him, though, and continued to lay back against the headboard, his legs spread to accommodate the laptop between them. Yixing had a clear view of the box as Sehun ruffled through it for a few seconds before he pulled out a dildo.

      It wasn’t much bigger than the average penis, only seven inches and definitely not the longest he owned, but it was wide, and Sehun loved the stretch it gave his sphincter muscles, coming second only to the glass anal beads he bought himself when he turned 19.

      He grabbed the lube and slicked up the toy liberally, and he laid back even further on the bed, and he was spread almost obscenely wide. He didn’t give much more time before he was bringing the dildo down between his cheeks, running up and down his perineum and against his hole before he started to press it in.

      The head of the dildo went in with some strong pressure, a wet squelch accompanying his grunt of pleasure and Yixing’s own, too. The rest of the dildo slid in with a bit more pressure, but not smoothly, a bit too little lube for it to be totally comfortable. He shifted his hips a few times, holding the dildo in place and letting it press against his tight walls, stopping just to feel his walls caress the smooth toy.

      He pulled it out, grabbing the lube and slicking it with more of the slickness and lubed up his hole, too, before pushing it back in with a wet squelch. Yixing moaned at the sound, and Sehun whimpered at the sensation of his hole taking in the dildo again. He thrust it in a couple of times, only pulling out a couple of centimeters before pushing back in again with a low moan. Each push back in made a squelch, the excess lube making his ass sound super wet, but it just made Sehun hornier. Somehow, without Sehun even noticing it, his whimpers had risen steadily in pitch, until he heard Yixing chuckling from the laptop speakers.

      “Go harder, Sehunnie, you’re so desperate for it.” Yixing’s words were embarrassing, but Sehun didn’t let it stop him. He brought one hand up to his mouth, sucking a few fingers in just to block himself from making so much noise again, and pumped the dildo with his other hand. He pulled the dildo out almost all the way before pushing it in roughly, slick noises loud in the room along with his muffled moans. He cracked open his eyes after realizing he had closed them again and looked at the screen. Yixing’s head was thrown back, but his eyes were still trained on where Sehun’s hole was stretched open, and his hand was still wrapped snugly around his cock, pumping at a pace that wasn’t slow, but also wasn’t fast enough to get him to reach his orgasm. Yixing noticed Sehun’s gaze—eyes half lidded and blown over with lust—and groaned out, “You’re so good for me, Sehun. I want you to take good care of yourself for me, okay?”

      Sehun’s hand was slicked over with drool when he pulled it out of his mouth to answer. “Yes, hyung, of course—I-I wanna be good…” He brought the hand that he had had in his mouth down to his cock, holding the head in lightly, just enough pressure for him to cry out with the pleasure of it, but not enough to really bring him closer to his climax. He felt so on edge he swore that he could cry, but he couldn’t.

      “Are you close,” Yixing’s voice was low, deeper than usual, and Sehun saw the way that he was holding the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm for just a little longer. He nodded in response along with a high pitched hum of agreement. His voice was still low when he continued, “Cum with me.”

      Sehun’s grip on his head tightened, and he thrust his hips up into his own hand, spearing through the tight ring of his fingers and smearing himself with precum. All the while, he pushed the dildo harder into himself, pressing against his muscles and stretching him the way he loved and bumping against his prostate every so often on the push in. His whines were getting louder, and he heard Yixing’s moans picking up speed and volume as well.

      His cock slipped through the ring of his fingers once, twice more, and then he was cumming with another push to his prostate and a whiny moan of Yixing’s name. He continued to push the dildo in, his thrusts slowing until he was hardly pushing at all and was just basking in the feeling of being sticky and warm and filled up with the toy. Yixing, on the screen, had cum, the thick streaks of it lined up his softly defined abs and across the backs of his knuckles. His chest was rising and falling quickly, just as Sehun’s was, the pleasure of it all finally reaching its peak and letting them relax into a comforting silence.

      “I wish I was there to cuddle you.” Yixing’s voice, soft and gentle, broke the silence around them a few minutes later. Sehun’s eyes opened from where they had fallen shut, and he just gazed at Yixing, looking at how the older boy was slumped against the plush hotel bed that looked a lot emptier and colder now that they weren’t caught up in chasing their pleasure.

      Sehun winced a miniscule amount when he pulled out the dildo with a wet _pop_ , his sphincter muscle gaping open and puckering now that it wasn’t being held open anymore. He let go of his cock, softening now and laying against his stomach against his cum, and brought his hand down just to feel how stretched he was and wonder how sore he would be later. He replied quietly, “I wish you were here, too, hyung…”

      Sehun’s grabbed his discarded boxers and wiped off the cum from his hand and stomach, watching as Yixing did the same with his own discarded clothes. It was relatively quiet for another minute until Sehun broke the silence, “You’re coming home in two days, right?” His question was quiet, but Yixing heard it all the same, and smiled softly at him.

      “Tomorrow night, so I’ll be back by morning.”

      There was another beat of silence. “You’re not leaving me, right?”

      “Never, Sehunnie. You know that.”

      It was quiet again, and Sehun was starting to feel uncomfortable, spread out for Yixing to see his soft cock and stretched hole, but it would be even more awkward if he moved and made it more obvious, so he settled on looking at Yixing’s sweaty chest on the screen.

      “You’ll call me tomorrow?” Sehun asked, his voice low.

      “Of course I will; same time as today.”

      “I miss you, hyung…”

      “I miss you, too, Sehunnie, but I’ll be back before you know it.”

      Sehun’s eyes dropped down to his own lap, the hair on his thighs somehow captivating his attention enough so that he wouldn’t have to look up at the screen again yet. “I’ve got to go now, hyung, it’s getting late.”

      “Goodnight, Sehun, I love you.”

      “Love you too, hyung…” His eyes finally rose back up to the screen and he gave Yixing a tiny smile before closing the video call and shutting off his laptop. He’d shower tomorrow, he thought, looking down at his body and the mess he’d made of his bed, and he’d clean up a little that night before Junmyeon started getting impatient and wanted to get back into their shared bedroom. He started to move, though, and realised that his ass was way sorer than he was anticipating, and he let out a sigh, knowing that the next day wasn’t going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry for taking so long to update ㅠ^ㅠ  
> 2\. I'm on holiday now until 20 Jan. I think?? So anticipate another chapter soon!!  
> 3\. I did a little bit of research and we can safely assume that only 5.0424 million korean men are circumcised, so Sehun most like isn't actually but w/e


	6. Beg for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Sehun’s efforts to help relieve his hyungs’ stress doesn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: seho  
> Length: 5384w  
> Warnings: teasing, begging, crying

      Junmyeon was stressed and Sehun knew it. He also knew that he needed to soothe his hyung before he had a breakdown, and he knew the perfect way. The way into Junmyeon’s heart was through his bed, and Sehun was lucky enough to be his roommate—getting into his bed was easy enough, but convincing Junmyeon to play was always a bit harder, his leader always reluctant to defile the baby of the group, but he’d always do it in the end when he knew he needed to release tension.

      Sehun was laying on Junmyeon’s bed that night when the older finally walked it, frown lines etched deep in his forehead and his jaw clenched tight enough that Sehun was sure that if he listened closely enough he’d hear the older man’s teeth grinding. There was a darkness set in the sockets of Junmyeon’s eyes, giving away the extent to which he was tired—as did the tired and tried sigh he let out upon seeing Sehun, pyjama clad, taking up his bed and listening to music on his phone.

      He didn’t say anything, just set about getting ready for bed—washing his face, pulling off his starched dress shirt and fitted sport jacket and replacing them with cotton pyjamas, and finished by climbing into bed next to Sehun, fitting his body against the younger. Sehun pulled his earphones out, turning off his music and putting his phone to the side while Junmyeon made himself comfortable against his back.

      It was quiet for a few minutes, Junmyeon’s breathing steady enough for Sehun to think that he had already fallen asleep, when the older’s voice cut through the steady fog of sleepiness. “Is there a reason you’re not in your own bed tonight, Sehunnie?”

      Sehun was shocked enough by the sudden speech that he startled a bit, making Junmyeon chuckle, but he responded with his voice soft and quiet, “I just wanted to cuddle with you. I sleep better like this, hyung.”

      Another minute of silence passed before Junmyeon let out a deep sigh and buried his face between Sehun’s shoulder blades, closing his eyes and getting ready to let his body drop off to sleep. He had one arm under his pillow and the other draped over Sehun’s waist, his fingers tangled in the drawstring of the cotton pyjamas Sehun was wearing. It was only a couple of minutes before Sehun heard Junmyeon’s breathing even out, light snores coming from just behind him and encouraging him to fall asleep, too.

      He tangled his fingers Junmyeon’s in the drawstring, too, before he finally closed his eyes to go to sleep.

 

      Sehun woke up only a few minutes before Junmyeon, noting how they had hardly moved during their sleep, except for the way that Junmyeon’s face was no longer pressed to his back, but rather a little further away, the tip of his nose only just touching the wisps of Sehun’s bedhead. He also noted, with a subtle sense of glee, that Junmyeon’s morning wood was pressing against him, buried just slightly between the cheeks of his ass.

      Junmyeon’s hand was still wrapped over him, curled almost protectively against his stomach in the fabric of his shirt and he was tempted to link their fingers together and just go back to sleep, but his plan didn’t have room for mistakes. Instead, he brought his hand down between his legs, dipping under the fabric of his pyjamas to grip his soft length. He knew from previous experience that it wouldn’t take long for him to get himself hard, and he didn’t waste time teasing—quick pulls and firm squeezes were all it took.

      It wasn’t two minutes later that Junmyeon woke up to the sound of rustling sheets and Sehun’s slightly heavy breathing. “You’re loud,” came Junmyeon’s sleep-raspy voice, startling Sehun, but he didn’t stop, only slowed his strokes.

      “I’m sorry.”

      “No you’re not. I know what you’re doing.”

      Sehun’s thumb pressed harshly under the crown of his head and he moaned lowly, his hips jerking back against Junmyeon. “Why don’t you stop me, then?”

      Junmyeon answered by pressing closer against Sehun, pushing his hand down with Sehun’s own to wrap around the younger’s length, the palm of his hand smearing with thick precum. Sehun gasped again and stopped stroking himself to just hold the base while Junmyeon’s hand rhythmically moved up and down, the pace too slow to be totally satisfying but enough to keep Sehun on edge. Junmyeon’s answer was whispered into his ear, “Maybe I don’t want to stop you this time.”

      It took only those words for Sehun to push Junmyeon’s hand out of his pants and roll over, pressing his mouth to Junmyeon’s and dragging his hands down his hyung’s defined abs. His hands landed at the waistband of Junmyeon’s sleeping pants, feeling the bulge there, pressing against it with the heel of his hand and feeling as Junmyeon’s breathing got heavier. Junmyeon moaned against his lips, breaking their kiss, and Sehun groaned out lowly, “Fuck me, hyung.”

      Junmyeon moaned lowly at the sound of Sehun’s voice, deeper than it usually was, and started to press kisses to his neck, sucking enough for Sehun to feel the pleasure of it, but never enough to leave a mark that wouldn’t fade within the hour. Sehun’s hips jerked when Junmyeon brought one of his hands under Sehun’s shirt to tease his nipples, the already-peaked flesh hard and sensitive. Sehun moaned louder, whimpered when Junmyeon pinched and pulled his nipples, but it only lasted another minute before Junmyeon was pulling away.

      “Stop, baby, we have to get ready for the day, we have schedules.” His voice was laced with disappointment, and Sehun couldn’t help but stare at the older with absolute shock and horror in his eyes, almost offended that he was being left in such a state.

      “Please, hyung—we can be quick enough—”

      “We can’t, we’re already running a bit late.” He untangled their legs, pushing off the mattress and letting the warm blankets fall back to the bed, pooling next to Sehun’s chest that was rising and falling quickly with the heaviness of his breathing. Sehun’s face was one of disbelief, as if Junmyeon was joking and was about to lay back down. “I have to go wake up the others. Don’t lay around for too long, babe.” He pressed a quick kiss to the crown of Sehun’s head before he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

      Sehun pushed his face into the pillow Junmyeon’s head had been resting on not five minutes earlier, and sighed loudly. The smell of Junmyeon’s shampoo wasn’t helping him any, and the pressure in his groin was going to kill him, but there wasn’t enough time to get himself off.

      He almost couldn’t help himself from pumping his hips a couple of times against the pressure of the mattress, but he managed to get up after a minute and start to get ready for the long day ahead of him.

      Sehun rolled out of bed quickly after that, getting dressed in a rush and heading out to the kitchen. If any of the other members noticed something strange at the table—him squirming in his seat, his slightly waning erection (still hard and tucked into the waistband of his jeans), or Junmyeon giving him inquisitive yet apologetic looks—they said nothing.

      The first schedule of the day went slowly, the heat in his groin still an annoyance. But, as time went on and they continued to do more and more things, the less he thought about his _issue_ with Junmyeon, the thoughts banished to the back of his mind where he wouldn’t think of them.

      Only on the ride back to the dorms did it come back—the stress of the day getting to all of them, forcing them to slump in their seats out of exhaustion. The van was quiet save for a few whispers here and there and the muffled sound of someone’s music thumping in earphones. Sehun’s head was nestled in the crook of Chanyeol’s shoulder, sleep overtaking him on the ride back. His morning caught up to his thoughts, and remembering Junmyeon’s warmth and his fingers curled around his length had Sehun warming up in his seat. His face flushed and his cock laid semi-hard in the crotch of his jeans, just sensitive enough to have him on the edge of whimpering.

      He was glad that no one had noticed, especially Chanyeol, whose head was resting against his own while dozing away. On the other hand was the fact that Junmyeon hadn’t noticed either—probably wouldn’t until way later when they had to go to sleep and would be left with no time for Sehun to tend to his stress. He almost wanted to huff and get pissy about the situation he had been put in, but he knew that it wouldn’t realistically accomplish anything other than making the other members annoyed with him.

      The less he thought about the pressure in his groin, the less it bothered him, but his thoughts were still occupied, and the small space of the van didn’t have many distractions on that front. He knew it wouldn’t help in the end—would just make him want more and would make him more antsy—but he couldn’t help but shift slightly, pressing the zipper of his jeans harder against the slightly swollen line of his cock.

      His breath caught in his throat at the feeling of more blood pulsing into his groin, and he wanted to whine at the feeling, but held it inside because it wasn’t time to tease Junmyeon yet, and he wasn’t trying to seduce Chanyeol for now. It was too much to handle, though, and he brought his hand between his thighs, the palm pressing harshly against his cock.

      He felt his balls pull up slightly in his boxers, spilling precum into his boxers, but he wouldn’t be able to get relief without direct contact. It was only a couple of seconds that he had to contemplate whether or not he’d actually touch himself, but a sudden grip on his wrist pulling away didn’t let him.

      Wrapped tightly around his wrist was Chanyeol’s large hand, the fingers holding him tightly enough that he couldn’t move it. Chanyeol’s breath was hot against his neck when he whispered into Sehun’s ear, “You’re so horny, just look at how hard your cock is in your pants.”

      “Hyung…” Sehun whined quietly, embarrassed at being caught but also not wanting Chanyeol to get turned on. His voice was loud and clear the next time he spoke, not bothering to lower it and letting the whole van hear, “You’re such a slut, touching yourself in the van. What do you think the others think?”

      Everyone turned in their seats to look at him and he flushed brightly down his neck. Chanyeol let go of his wrist but he didn’t bother to try touching himself again, just balled up his hands and rested them on either side of his thighs. No one said anything but their eyes didn’t leave his body, and he felt like he was on the verge of crying because of their stares. Junmyeon came to the rescue quickly, seeing the distress on his face, “Sehun, let’s have a chat back home. Everyone else leave him alone, you know what it’s like to be a teenager.”

      Sehun was left alone then, a couple of quiet mutters of _he’s not even a teenager, though_ all that was said after that. The rest of the ride back to the dorm was mostly the same save for the awkward air that had settled around them. No one said anything further about Sehun, but he was still just slightly hard in his jeans, the embarrassment having been enough to mostly soften him.

      The rest of the ride was quiet, albeit slightly awkward. No one dared to look in Sehun’s direction—because they didn’t want to be called out by Junmyeon or just because the atmosphere around him was so uncomfortable, he didn’t know. He was thankful, though, that they got home sooner rather than later, and even though everyone rushed into the dorms to order take-out, Sehun held back, not wanting to be with them quite yet, not while Junmyeon still had something to say to him.

      Junmyeon got out of the car last, their manager holding him back to talk about whatever it was they usually did—Sehun had never paid attention to what their managers told their leader, assuming that if it was really important he’d learn about it soon enough. His nervous stance and down-facing eyes were probably what gave him away, their manager pushing Junmyeon toward Sehun without looking back. Sehun was sure the manager gave him the kind of look that said he wasn’t being paid enough to deal with their shit, but he let it slide, looking shyly at Junmyeon instead.

      Junmyeon smiled at him a bit uncomfortably, and Sehun wasn’t sure entirely why, but he wasn’t complaining when Junmyeon walked over to him, putting his hand at the small of Sehun’s back to walk him forward toward the elevator to inside their dorm.

      There was still an awkwardness that settled amongst the others when Sehun and Junmyeon walked in, their eyes snapping toward them at the same time that they tried to keep their eyes away. They didn’t stop thought; Junmyeon kept his hand on Sehun’s back, kept pushing him toward their shared bedroom. He pushed Sehun toward one of the beds while he stood to lock the door, and Sehun made himself comfortable, sat on the edge of the mattress.

      Junmyeon turned to him not with a look of lust in his eyes, as Sehun had wanted, but rather with disappointment. “Did you have to do that?” Junmyeon’s voice was almost angry, but mostly resigned, and Sehun felt his stomach drop. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint Junmyeon or make him angry, he hadn’t even wanted Chanyeol to make notice of him—he had just wanted to help Junmyeon relieve his stress, but it seemed as though he had only created more.

      “I didn’t mean to do anything, I swear.” His voice was small. He didn’t want Junmyeon to be angry at him, so he put to use his aegyo to get Junmyeon to pity him. It didn’t seem to work.

      “You’re kidding right? Even this morning you tried to get me to pay attention to you, you embarrassed us as a group in front of the manager, you’ve managed to make even the worst of them embarrassed to look at you; how can you even suggest that you haven’t done anything?” His voice was stable in the way that it rose in volume, and by the end of it, Sehun was practically in tears, his heart breaking over how useless he had been toward Junmyeon.

      His voice broke over, a single tear spilling from his eye even when he tried to stop it, as he croaked out, “I’m sorry, hyung…”

      Junmyeon walked over quickly at the sound, his head snapping up just in time to see Sehun try to hide his wet eyes. His arm came around Sehun’s shoulder, wrapping the younger in his warmth. Sehun sniffled a few times, but he didn’t shed anymore tears, and Junmyeon continued to try to comfort him despite the fact.

      They sat in silence for a few more minutes, nothing but the sound of their breathing and slightly shifting fabric due to Junmyeon rubbing Sehun’s back. He broke the silence with a low murmur, “I didn’t mean to make you so upset. Can you forgive me?”

      Sehun nodded, smiling a bit at Junmyeon. He didn’t know whether to feel happy that Junmyeon wasn’t angry at him or a bit uncomfortable because Junmyeon thought he had done something wrong. “I just wanted to help you get rid of some stress, hyung…”

      Junmyeon’s sigh was long weathered, as if he had been anticipating Sehun’s statement that he was trying to help. “I know, Sehun, but you don’t need to help everyone. They’d be able to relieve their stress without you, y’know, offering yourself up.”

      “Don’t worry about me, hyung—I like to be able to help.” Sehun smiled at Junmyeon. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Junmyeon had the hardest time to stomach the way he was so promiscuous. He liked to imagine it was because Junmyeon was so possessive over his youngest, but he knew objectively that it was probably something more to do with their image. He could only imagine the way Junmyeon would age thirty years if anyone caught wind of how he liked to help out all their members.

      Before Junmyeon could vocalize his rebuttal (the same one he always used, Sehun was sure—they had had this conversation before, though it was rare) Sehun pushed his lips into Junmyeon’s, smothering his hyung’s complaints in the plushness of his lips and the wetness of his tongue.

      Despite Junmyeon’s initial complaints, he was definitely receptive to Sehun’s motions. He brought his hand up to curl around Sehun’s small waist; his grip was strong and Sehun felt his skin bruising with the intensity, but he didn’t put a stop to it. He dipped his tongue between Junmyeon’s lips and felt them part easily, his hyung letting him guide their kisses for the time being. Junmyeon’s tongue was submissive against his own, letting him run his own tongue against it in stripes against the top. Junmyeon moaned against his mouth, the noise making Sehun shudder. He felt his cock fatten up again in his pants, the pouch of his jean filling out a bit.

      “Hyung…” His lips moved against Junmyeon’s, saliva slicking their lips. He brought his hand to Junmyeon’s chest, pressing against his hyung’s breastbone. His hand moved across Junmyeon’s chest, rubbing across his small nipples, then down to his defined abs. Junmyeon grabbed his hand, though, when he went to push his palm into his cock; he brought it back up to rest on his stomach, flexing his muscles so that Sehun could feel the muscle there.

      Junmyeon unlatched their lips, trailing his lips down Sehun’s jaw to leave kisses there. He sucked on the skin near the junction of Sehun’s jaw bone and ear, laving at the sensitive skin when it became sufficiently dark. Sehun knew, of course, that Junmyeon wouldn’t actually leave any marks on him, but the thought of Junmyeon wanting him to himself and making everyone know it got to him like nothing else he did could. He moaned loudly at his train of thought and Junmyeon chuckled a bit, the sound moistening the skin against his ear.

      “Fuck me, hyung, please…” Sehun whined, the sound loud in Junmyeon’s ear from where he was sucking against Sehun’s neck. Junmyeon reached down to the hem of Sehun’s shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his chest to him so that he could lean down and take one of Sehun’s nipples between his lips. The skin was peaked up and slightly flushed, and Junmyeon’s mouth was only making more blood flow to the area. Sehun gasped loudly when Junmyeon’s teeth latched suddenly onto his nipple; his back arched up against the older’s mouth when Junmyeon’s tongue flicked across the sensitive skin. Junmyeon almost wanted to laugh at how quickly Sehun had gotten worked up, but he kept it in, moving instead to suck on his other nipple.

      He pulled away for a minute to pull off his own shirt, watching as Sehun’s eyes widened at how he had left his chest. The look lasted all of a few seconds before Sehun was pushing their lips together again, splaying his hands across Junmyeon’s chest to rub at Junmyeon’s nipples. This time, Junmyeon’s tongue was pushing back against his, slicking across his teeth and running over his tongue. Sehun was moaning into his mouth, saliva dripping between them, and his hands ran down Junmyeon’s abs, reaching down to palm at his cock again.

      Junmyeon started to push Sehun’s shoulders back so that he would lay down against the mattress, and Sehun went willingly, their tongues still connected in his mouth. He squeezed at Junmyeon’s cock a few times before moving away to run his fingers teasingly against Junmyeon’s abs. He pushed his hips up against Junmyeon, who had his knees on either side of Sehun’s hips. The hardness in their pants pushed against each other, and a loud moan slipped out of Sehun’s mouth at the pressure.

      Junmyeon leaned back down to take Sehun’s nipple into his mouth again, and he smirked at the way Sehun’s back arched off the bed. He moved down the younger’s body, tracing his tongue down Sehun’s chest and down to his stomach. He lingered at his bellybutton, laving his tongue across the skin. Another moan from Sehun was Junmyeon’s signal to move on, so he pulled and stood up, moving to pull off Sehun’s jeans.

      The tightness of his pants made it a bit hard to unbutton them, but they came apart fairly easily, and then it was only a matter of pulling his jeans down. He noticed as the jeans were mid-thigh—“You’re already so wet, Sehunnie.”

      Sehun whimpered but raised his hips up higher to let Junmyeon pull off his pants. His cock was hard and wet around the tip, precum drooling a bit from the slit and onto his stomach where it lay. Junmyeon took the time to undress himself completely, too, while he was still standing. It took only a minute before he was crawling back to straddle Sehun’s thighs, his own cock heavy and drooping to rest against Sehun’s cock.

      Junmyeon pressed their lips together again, Sehun’s bottom lip cradled between his own to nibble and suck on.  He broke their kiss soon after, though, mumbling, “Get onto your hands and knees.”

      Sehun moved fast after Junmyeon got off of him. His ass was raised high into the air and he arched his back down, resting on his forearms instead of his hands. He rested his head on his arms, and was able to look through his legs and see his cock hanging heavily between his legs, as well as Junmyeon coming to kneel behind him.

      Junmyeon’s cock stood proudly from his groin, the tip pressing against the back of Sehun’s balls while his hands came to cradle Sehun’s hips. “Do you want me, Sehunnie?”

      Sehun whined his answer of _yes, hyung, please, I want it_ , and it only served to make Junmyeon laugh at him a bit, but he didn’t seem to make any move to do anything worthwhile. Junmyeon must have grabbed their lube while Sehun hadn’t been looking—Junmyeon’s hands left his waist and he heard the pop of a cap and the squish of liquid squeezing out.

      Junmyeon’s fingers were soon rubbing between the splay of his cheeks, slicking the lube over his hole. Junmyeon pushed against his hole a couple of times before dipping the first finger into him, just up to the first knuckle. His sphincter let Junmyeon’s finger in easily, the lube thick and slick inside of him. Junmyeon’s finger wasn’t the longest of their members, but they were thick, and just the one finger was an easily pleasant stretch for Sehun. Junmyeon’s finger retreated soon, only for him to add more lube to Sehun’s crack before pushing two fingers against his hole.

      The stretch was a little bit rougher, but Sehun’s ass opened up soon enough, and Sehun moaned at the feeling of it. He thought that he must be just a bit weird to enjoy the stretch so much, but he definitely didn’t mind. Junmyeon was scissoring his fingers apart, pulling him apart from the inside, and he was moaning lowly, and Junmyeon was clearly enjoying the sounds if the precum dripping from his length was any indication.

      Sehun clenched his ass around Junmyeon’s fingers as they stopped their scissoring and went to making come-hither motions against his muscles. He was getting impatient, Junmyeon’s fingers _just_ missing his prostate every time. He wasn’t sure if Junmyeon was doing it on purpose or not, but he felt himself starting to get completely desperate, tears springing to his eyes. He whimpered out, “Hyung please, I need more—please—”

      Junmyeon’s laugh was the only answer he needed to know that the older was definitely missing his prostate on purpose. He still didn’t press against his prostate, but started to scissor his fingers again, pressing at third at the pucker of his hole. The third finger pushed in with more pressure, his hole spreading under Junmyeon’s clever fingers. The fingers didn’t thrust, but rather rubbed against his inner walls, teasing just at the edge of his prostate and stretching him out widely. More tears sprung to his eyes, the day’s desperation catching up to him and he couldn’t help but push back against Junmyeon’s fingers in an effort to get pressure against where he needed it. “Fuck, hyung, please—please.” Tears fell from his eyes and landed onto his folded arms, but Junmyeon didn’t mention if he noticed or not. His fingers didn’t stop teasing though, and Sehun only got more desperate and let more tears fall from his eyes.

      “What do you want from me, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon’s voice was teasing, alerting Sehun that Junmyeon knew exactly what he was doing to him. Junmyeon pulled his fingers out, and Sehun sobbed at the feeling of being empty again. He heard the pop of the lube cap again before feeling lube being poured directly onto his crack and then four fingers pressing into his hole.

      “Hyung—hyung please, it’s not enough, I need more—I need just the tip. Just the tip, hyung, please—” Sehun felt more tears, hot and salty, roll down his cheeks. Junmyeon chuckled a bit, but continued to push four of his fingers into Sehun. Junmyeon heard Sehun choke a bit, and watched as he reached an arm out to grab a pillow to bury his face into. Sehun’s sobs and pleas for more were slightly muffled, but Junmyeon didn’t move to give him any more, instead just spearing him on four fingers while he stroked his own cock leisurely.

      “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you, baby? You want to relieve my stress but here you are looking for all the attention.” Junmyeon’s voice wasn’t harsh, but was teasing, and Sehun knew that he didn’t mean it seriously. Another few tears slipped from his eyes, and Junmyeon just chuckled at him. Sehun only whined at the noise, but couldn’t quite stop himself from pushing back against Junmyeon’s fingers, pressing the tips just right against his prostate.

      He cried out loudly at the feeling of finally having pressure against his prostate, a loud sob escaping his throat at the same time as a long stream of precum dripped out of his cock. The tip was dark, deep red and clearly desperate for release, his balls turning dark, too, and pulling up to his body. “Hyung please, I need it, please—just, hyung, the tip, please hyung.”

      Junmyeon removed his fingers from Sehun’s ass, wiping them onto his cock to slick it up. One hand then went to Sehun’s hip, holding the younger steady while the other held the base of his cock. Sehun moaned, tears rolling down his cheeks when he felt the tip of Junmyeon’s cock rest between his cheeks. His asshole puckered up, gaping open and closed for Junmyeon’s eyes to feast on. Junmyeon’s voice was dangerously low when he began to run the head of his cock against Sehun’s hole, the skin puckering up to kiss at his tip, “You’re just begging for it now, aren’t you, Sehunnie? Look at how you’re trying to take me in, baby.”

      Sehun sobbed at the feeling of Junmyeon’s cock finally pushing into him, the thick length spreading him more than Junmyeon’s fingers had. Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut, Sehun’s walls tight around him, and groaned, “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” The head was the only part that pushed in, Sehun’s sphincter tight around the crown of his cock, and almost wanted to push all the way in just to get the most pleasure he could, but he didn’t.

      Sehun’s ass was squeezing around him, milking precum from Junmyeon’s cock. It was only a few seconds before Sehun was trying to push back against him to get more cock inside of him, but Junmyeon’s strong grip on his hip prohibited his movement. He sobbed again, trying his best to force himself onto Junmyeon’s cock, but he couldn’t. “Please, hyung—I need your cock.”

      Junmyeon started to pull out, leaving just the slit of his cock inside before pushing back in to cover the whole head. He continued with the same type of thrust, teasing Sehun and enjoying watching the way his ass expanded and retracted over his head. “I thought you said you only needed the head, baby. Is it not good enough for you? My cock isn’t enough for you?”

      Sehun could feel snot and drool and tears all over his face where it was pressed into the pillow, but he whined loudly at Junmyeon’s harsh teasing. “Please, hyung, you’re cock is so good, I need more.”

      Junmyeon laughed again at Sehun’s whines, but didn’t let it stop him from continuing to just tease him with the tip. Sehun whined more, trying to push his hips back against Junmyeon to get more, but Junmyeon’s grip was still too strong on his hips. Another minute of teasing and Sehun’s incessant whining was all it took to finally break Junmyeon’s resolve.

      He pushed into Sehun completely in one shot, his entire length being taken inside of Sehun. Sehun’s answering moan was actually more of a load scream of pleasure, tears escaping his eyes at a faster pace now that he finally had all of Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s groan, too, was loud in the room, “Fuck, Sehunnie, so tight on my cock.”

      Sehun couldn’t answer, moans choking up in his throat as more tears came to his eyes and he let out another sob. His hips pushed back against Junmyeon, who was now letting him flex his hips against his cock. Junmyeon’s thrusts were powerful, the sound of their hips slapping together loud in the room. Junmyeon stopped his thrusts, just to feel Sehun work his hips back against him and let out loud, moaning sobs.

      There wasn’t much time before Sehun was cumming, no touching needed to his tender cock. The tightening of his ass made Junmyeon cum only a minute later, his cum spilling deep inside of Sehun’s body.

      They both collapsed onto the bed, Junmyeon’s smaller body covering Sehun’s warmly. They fell asleep almost instantly, Sehun exhausted from all the crying he had done. They woke not long after—only about an hour of sleep to each of their names. Junmyeon woke first to the darkness of their room, the door still locked shut and Sehun’s body hot underneath him. Pulling his soft cock out of Sehun’s body is what woke the younger, smears of cum leaving their tracks on his body.

      “Are you okay?” Sehun’s voice was scratchy, and he couldn’t exactly look at Junmyeon perfectly; his eyes were swollen and sore and it hurt to open them.

      “I should be asking you that, instead.” Junmyeon’s voice was soft in the quietness of the room, only the muted sounds of the living room TV in the distance occupying the awkward air around them.

      “I’m sorry.”

      “Don’t be, it’s okay.”

      “Are you still stressed?”

      Junmyeon’s smile was a bit wonky, even though he knew Sehun wasn’t looking at him through his closed eyes, “I’m perfect. Thank you, Sehun.”

      He left the room only for a minute before coming back with a cold cloth to rest over Sehun’s eyes, reducing their swelling. He laid back down next to Sehun (now laying on his side) and wrapped and arm protectively around they youngest’s waist, holding him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

      The following morning, Sehun and Junmyeon both woke up grumpy from having skipped dinner, and none of their members decided to mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the like 3 month wait, I feel really guilty about it :/


	7. Tie me up and keep me strung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun loves the rarity of indulging in Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: sesoo  
> Length: 4881 w  
> Warnings: bondage, breathplay, nipple play  
> This one is just a bit hardcore but it’s mostly just sensation play, so hopefully you can read comfortably and if not, I’m very sorry :(

      Kyungsoo prided himself in the fact that he hadn’t approached Sehun first for sexual relief, but that Sehun had come to him. Admittedly, Sehun didn’t come to him just because he wanted relief, but also because Sehun was under the impression that Kyungsoo had some sort of crazy kink and he wanted to find out. He wasn’t wrong.

      Kyungsoo was sitting on Sehun’s chest, his weight heavy while he tied Sehun’s wrists up to the rungs of his metal headboard. The other members were out—something he was glad for. Indulging in Sehun wasn’t something that he liked to do when others were around and it was rare that he did—most times he just got himself off quietly in the night while Jongin was asleep in the bed next to him and wouldn’t realize. Tonight though, tonight he had time to indulge, and he was going to fully.

      Sehun, too, liked to indulge in Kyungsoo. He was rough, rougher than Sehun’s other hyungs, and sometimes that’s just what he wanted. He was sure that Kyungsoo himself was a bit scared of how rough he could be—his hyung’s tiny body shouldn’t contain as much power as it did; but then, isn’t that what attracted Sehun in the first place? The fact that Kyungsoo was so innocuously dominant, how he could take down even the tallest and most dominant of their members? Wasn’t it something about Kyungsoo’s imposing stature that made Sehun approach him first, a length of silk rope in hand and a desperation in his eyes that the others just weren’t fulfilling?

      That’s why he was where he was, lying on his back with his arms raised above his head while Kyungsoo tied him up with a pretty, pink rope. He wasn’t naked yet, only his briefs left on, and they were a pretty pair that he’d bought for himself at the same time that he’d bought the rope. He had bought them online, of course—imagine the scandal if he’d been seen buying pretty underwear and matching rope. He almost blanches at just the thought. The briefs, too, were pink, the colour the same as the cute pink that babies were swaddled in. They were tight and hugged his thin thighs nicely, and framed his ass in a way that was almost sinful.

      His cock was already fattening up, the line of it obvious at the front of his briefs. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but it never took long with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was stripped down to his boxers and a big t-shirt that Sehun was assuming was borrowed from one of their bigger members. Kyungsoo’s hands were rubbing across his arms where his muscles were slightly strained from their position above his head. Dextrous fingers were running across his biceps before moving down to wrap around his neck for just a second before moving down to his chest.

      Kyungsoo’s fingers smoothed over his nipples a few times, flicking over the peaked skin with the pads of his thumbs. He felt his cock twitch inside his boxers, and he stifled a whimper that was trying to escape his throat. Kyungsoo chuckled, “Sensitive, Sehun?”

      Sehun nodded, and Kyungsoo just continued to run his hands teasingly over all of Sehun’s chest. His hands never rested in one spot long enough, just rubbing over all of Sehun’s skin until his cock was straining against the fabric of his pretty briefs.

      “How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and soft, and his hands running over Sehun’s skin was lulling him into a daze, almost sleepy but mostly turned on. His eyes were heavy lidded when he responded, “Good. Horny, and a bit tired, but good.”

      “Do you want me to tie your legs, too, or do you think you can control yourself?” Kyungsoo was circling his fingers around Sehun’s belly button now, and Sehun’s cock was twitching in his briefs at the not-quite-but-almost attention. He knew at that point that he’d need less mobility if Kyungsoo was truly going to take him apart.

      “Tie my legs, too, hyung. I’m too excited and I want you to take your time.” Kyungsoo smiled at Sehun’s response and moved off of him. He stood next to Sehun’s body stretched across his bed and just watched him, watched his cock twitch in his briefs.

      Kyungsoo’s index finger ran along the band of the briefs, dipping inside for a second to touch his soft skin before moving back to tracing the shape. “These are so pretty. I love when you wear them for me.”

      His finger traced around the outline of Sehun’s cock through the briefs, drops of precum starting to darken the fabric a bit. Sehun smiled at Kyungsoo’s compliment, “I bought them for you, hyung.”

      A dark smile that shouldn’t be as inviting as it was spread across Kyungsoo’s face, but Sehun smiled back even brighter. The briefs were worked down his thighs, Kyungsoo’s hands smoothing over the skin of them on the way until he was pulling Sehun’s underwear off of his ankles. Sehun spread his thighs wide as Kyungsoo gripped one ankle and started to tie it with another pretty length of rope, tying off the other ankle, too, so that in the end he was spread-eagle across the bed.

      Everything was exposed, while most of Kyungsoo was covered, and his feelings of vulnerability were increasing while his hyung stood over him and observed him. He watched, too, as Kyungsoo walked away from him, his back turned to Sehun so that the younger couldn’t see what he was fiddling with in the drawer that he had opened. It was only a minute before Kyungsoo was turning back to him, though, and he wasn’t sure whether the beating of his heart was slowing or speeding up.

      Kyungsoo turned to him with a ribbon in his hands and something that was gleaming in the light that Sehun wasn’t familiar with—that they’d never used. But he trusted Kyungsoo, knew that his hyung wouldn’t truly do anything to hurt him.

      Kyungsoo stood next to him, admiring the length of his body, his eyes resting for a long while on the length of his cock, watching as it bobbed under his attention. Kyungsoo then pulled off his boxers before he crawled back on top of him, settling himself on Sehun’s thighs. His cock was heavy, resting on top of Sehun’s and letting their mixed precum drip against Sehun’s stomach. The first time Sehun had seen it he was surprised by the sheer size of Kyungsoo’s cock, just as long as his own and thick with veins. It was impressive and definitely made Sehun understand where Kyungsoo’s dominance and confidence came from.

      He opened his palm to show Sehun what was inside and it was a metal ring—a fairly large ball closure ring. His face must have given away his confusion because Kyungsoo was chuckling at him and grabbing the head of his penis to rub against. “It’s a glans ring. It’s going to make your pretty little cock feel so good when I finally let you cum.”

      Kyungsoo dripped lube onto the head of Sehun’s cock—he hadn’t even noticed that Kyungsoo had grabbed the lube since he was so distracted with what Kyungsoo was hiding in his hands. The lube was cold where it spread over his heated cockhead, and it was making him twitch hard at the sensation. His knees jerked up, but he was stopped from doing anything other than jerk weirdly by the restraints on his ankles.

      Two of Kyungsoo’s thin fingers gripped just under Sehun’s cockhead, the other hand pulling back his foreskin to smear the lube around it. Sehun was already sensitive, the attention and anticipation making him so ready for more and the sensations were already working him up so much. The second that the glans ring in Kyungsoo’s hand touched his cockhead he nearly jumped, the cold metal against his heated skin making him shiver and jerk in his restraints.

      The ring slid on easily with the help of the lube and rested just under the crown of his head, the metal digging into the skin just right. It was when the ball in the center was fit snugly under the head, the ball pressing into the veins there. He moaned loudly and in confusion, his hips thrusting up wildly at the feeling. His cock bobbed harshly while he moaned out, “Fuck, hyung, what—?”

      Kyungsoo held down his hips, his grip strong and bruising while he smiled down at Sehun. “It’s the pressure ball. It’s going to keep you right on edge and it’s going to feel so good, I promise.” He continued to hold down Sehun’s hips until the younger was calmed down.

      The foreskin of Sehun’s cock was moving back over the ring, the skin bulging a bit and getting caught on the pressure ball. Kyungsoo did nothing to change the situation, only traced his index finger around where Sehun’s foreskin puckered over the crown of the head. Sehun’s hips were jerking already at the sensation and left Kyungsoo laughing at the sight. “Desperate for it, aren’t you?”

      Sehun groaned at the tease and at the way that Kyungsoo retracted his fingers from playing with him. His eyes followed Kyungsoo’s hand to where his thighs were resting on either side of Sehun’s legs. He came back with the ribbon he’d brought over before. It was a pretty colour—a shimmery and silky white—and Sehun knew where this was going. This was one of his favourite things to do with Kyungsoo.

      Kyungsoo started wrapping around the base of his cock, making sure that the ribbon was wound tight enough not to slip but not enough to cut off circulation to his erection. The ribbon twined around his cock, the criss-cross patterned wrapping constricting it but leaving him a whimpering mess at the soft sensations it brought, until Kyungsoo was able to tie a pretty bow right under the head and on top of the pressure ball of the glans ring.

      Kyungsoo leaned down to inspect his work better, his mouth almost on Sehun’s cock and letting his warm, heavy breaths tease the sensitive flesh. “You’re cock is so pretty for me, Sehun. Is it good?”

      Sehun whined and his hips jerked, but he nodded, “Feels good, hyung, so good. Can I have more?”

      “Do you want me to blow you?” Kyungsoo’s breaths were still teasing against the flushed skin of Sehun’s cock, but Sehun nodded, his head moving almost comically fast in his enthusiasm. A wide smile graced the older’s heart-shaped lips before he was lowering his face the small distance left. His lips suctioned onto the side of Sehun’s cock, tongue teasing the exposed flesh from between the cross of the ribbons. Sehun moaned loudly—so loud that he could feel his vocal chords vibrating inside his throat. Kyungsoo smiled against his skin, the flats of his teeth rubbing against the skin too. His mouth traced the line of Sehun’s cock before he was pressing wet kisses to the head of Sehun’s cock.

      The sounds coming from Kyungsoo’s lips were loud, the precum from Sehun’s cock smearing over his lips, making them look glossy and they caught the light prettily. Sehun’s eyes shut tightly, the pleasure in his cock too much and he couldn’t look at Kyungsoo without the need to cum. The tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue came out of his mouth to smooth over the slit of Sehun’s cock wriggling the point into Sehun’s tip and making him go crazy with the pleasure. His body was writhing over the bed, the restraints holding him down, but he was still moving enough to dislodge Kyungsoo’s mouth from his cock.

      “You’re going to have to control yourself a bit better if you want me to let you cum, Sehun.” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and threatening as his hands holding down Sehun’s lips. He opened his eyes to see Kyungsoo looking down at him with something akin to disdain in his eyes, maybe annoyance, but he couldn’t be sure yet.

      “I’ll be good, I promise—” Sehun’s voice was broken with a loud whimper when Kyungsoo’s mouth fit itself over the head of his cock, the plush lips almost too good against his sensitive flesh. His tongue came out again to press against the head, but then he moved down lower, his mouth slicking over the flesh of Sehun’s cock tightly and wet the ribbon against him. Kyungsoo’s tongue was pressing against the flesh, the pressure making more precum spill into the back of his throat while Sehun threw his head back and moaned.

      He removed his mouth from Sehun’s cock, watching as it twitched and Sehun groaned at the loss. Kyungsoo’s hands smoothed up and down Sehun’s thighs, rubbing out the tension there. “Do you want me to use the clamps, Sehunnie?”

      Sehun whined loudly and nodded his head, his eyes eager as they looked into Kyungsoo’s lust-blown pupils. He left Sehun on the bed alone for a minute while he got up to ruffle through his bedside drawers. He came back quickly, the metal nipple clamps that he’d bought for Sehun months ago in his hand.

      Kyungsoo sat on Sehun’s stomach again, the tip of Sehun’s cock rubbing just slightly against the crack of his ass and smearing precum there. Kyungsoo didn’t pay any mind to the moans Sehun let out, instead started fiddling with the clamps. He started on Sehun’s left nipple first, the metal cool against Sehun’s raised nipple, but the sensation had him moaning anyway. The clamp was tightened quickly, and the pressure made Sehun gasp and moan under his breath.

      Kyungsoo moved steadily to the other nipple, the clamp tightening onto his right nipple making him moan loudly at the feeling of both clamps finally adjusted. Kyungsoo smirked at him and shuffled back a bit, the head of Sehun’s cock sitting between his cheeks snugly, and Sehun moaned hoarsely at the sensations all over his body taking over him.

      The delicate chain connecting the clamps was weaved through Kyungsoo’s fingers and he tugged gently, watching as Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened in a silent moan. A smile made its way across Kyungsoo’s pretty lips when he felt Sehun’s cock drip precum against the crack of his ass, and he ground down against it while tugging on the chain. Sehun’s entire body jerked at the combined sensations, a loud moan leaving his throat—“Please, Kyungsoo hyung, I want to cum, it’s too much!”

      Kyungsoo laughed, the sound honey sweet in Sehun’s ears as his hyung continued to pull against the chain on his nipple clamps. He let go of the chain before moving down Sehun’s body again, his mouth coming to rest at the tip of Sehun’s cock. He pressed a kiss against the head and then continued to press kisses down the length, stopping to run his tongue over the pressure ball on the glans ring. Sehun was whining almost non-stop, his desperation becoming more and more apparent.

      Sehun knew that he could always ask Kyungsoo to stop and actually let him cum, but part of the appeal of being with Kyungsoo was that he never gave in to Sehun’s whinging, was always controlled enough to laugh in Sehun’s face as he teased him. Kyungsoo’s mouth didn’t let up, his lips slicking over Sehun’s cock and making the fabric of the ribbon wetter than it had been before.

      Kyungsoo slid up Sehun’s body to lick at his nipples, red and sensitive, before he got up completely and stood next to the bed. Sehun’s eyes followed him frantically, afraid that Kyungsoo was going to leave him on the bed to suffer—it wouldn’t be the first time.

      His fears were dispelled when Kyungsoo moved to get back on top of him, his back facing Sehun and his knees on either side of Sehun’s head. Sehun immediately knew what was coming—Kyungsoo held his weight over Sehun’s face and wiggled his hips above him.

      Sehun felt the head of his cock get sucked into Kyungsoo’s warm mouth but didn’t get to dwell on the feeling for long before Kyungsoo’s own cock was pressing against his lips. Kyungsoo was heavy and hot on his tongue, and he sucked harder when Kyungsoo let out his own low moan of pleasure against his cock. Kyungsoo’s mouth left his tip when more pecum spilled out, the feeling of it moving up his cock making him eager for more, but Kyungsoo just continued to press kisses against his cock, his tongue moving in odd shapes against the flesh left uncovered by the ribbons.

      He could feel his legs jerking at the sensation, uncontrollable but not yet a problem. His arms were going slightly numb, and he knew he’d feel like they’re noodles by the time he was untied, but he was mostly focused on the sensations in his nipples. The clamps were still tight and the burn of it was making him pant, almost delirious with the pleasure wrought over his body. Kyungsoo’s cock was still in his mouth, but he couldn’t pay enough attention to suck, instead just letting Kyungsoo rub against his tongue.

      Only a minute passed before Kyungsoo’s length was leaving his mouth from where it was pressing almost harshly against the start of his throat. Sehun didn’t have to worry about much because it was seconds before Kyungsoo’s ass was presented to him. “Eat me out,” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and Sehun could hear notes of how turned on Kyungsoo was, too, and it was only turning him on more.

      Kyungsoo sat completely on his face when he started to lick at the older man, his tongue smoothing over the nerve endings of Kyungsoo’s sphincter. His breathing was almost completely cut off, his mouth busy and his nose buried between the cheeks too. Kyungsoo was moaning lowly above him, grinding his ass back against Sehun’s face and clearly enjoying the attention. Sehun supposed that even though he was the one tied down and teased it must be hard for Kyungsoo to do it all without touching himself. He’d have to ask.

      He wanted to badly to be able to reach up and frame Kyungsoo’s ass in his hands, spread his cheeks apart and eat him out properly, but he could only settle for Kyungsoo’s own movements while he became increasingly restless. He pushed his tongue up inside of Kyungsoo’s hole, the tip loosening the muscle only a little, but it still brought desperate moans to spill from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

      Sehun’s breath was running out, unable to get any breath with the way that Kyungsoo was sat on top of him. Kyungsoo must have understood his increasingly desperate attempts to get more air and moved his ass out of the way, letting Sehun take in a couple of deep breaths before he sat back down, blocking Sehun’s breath again. One of Kyungsoo’s hands came down to give him a couple of strokes, his cock turning dark red with the pressure of everything, and it was only making him more desperate and more breathless.

      Another minute passed before Kyungsoo let him breathe again, giggling as he listened to Sehun’s rattling gasps, and teased the head of Sehun’s cock. He finally got up another few minutes after that, standing next to Sehun on wobbly legs. His face was flushed, eyes bright and cock still heavy, drooping with heaviness and wet with precum. Kyungsoo smiled at him, his lips redder than usual and sexy, “You’re so good with your tongue, fuck.”

      Sehun beamed with pride and watched as Kyungsoo sat back down on his stomach, letting the head of Sehun’s cock rest against the slickness between his ass cheeks again. His thumbs smoothed over Sehun’s nipples, watching as the younger boy’s back arched in pleasure, and a look of what resembled pain crossed Sehun’s faced when he pulled on the chain only a little bit roughly.

      “Can you take them off, hyung?” Sehun’s voice was wrecked, breathy and cracking and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile widely as he pulled on the chain another few times, Sehun’s moans increasing in volume and urgency. He didn’t tease for too long, and brought his hands up to start loosening the clamps. Sehun gasped at the feeling of blood flowing to his nipples again, the flesh dark and bruised.

      Kyungsoo’s fingers gently touched his nipples, both of them too sensitive for much stimulation. Sehun was whimpering at the touch anyway, high pitched and pretty. “You’re so good, Sehunnie. If you suck me off, I’ll let you cum, okay? Do you want to suck me off?” Kyungsoo sounded sweet and gentle, and Sehun’s head nodded quickly at the question.

      Kyungsoo moved up again the hold his body above Sehun, his cock tapping on Sehun’s lips. He gripped the base, smeared the head against Sehun’s lips and cheeks, leaving translucent lines of slick precum all over. “You look pretty like this. Makes my cock harder, Sehun.” Kyungsoo didn’t let up, smacking his cock a few times against Sehun’s face.

      A blush creeped down Sehun’s neck at the compliment, but he opened his mouth obediently when Kyungsoo’s cock pressed against the seam of his lips. Kyungsoo’s cock was thick inside his mouth, the taste of precum and natural musk heavy on his tongue when he slicked his tongue on the underside. Kyungsoo slid home, the head of his cock just touching the top of Sehun’s throat and his balls resting against Sehun’s chin. He was able to suck and create some friction with his cheeks, but Kyungsoo wasn’t having it, instead pushing in aggressively and making him choke on the length just a bit.

      With Kyungsoo thrusting into his mouth, almost hitting his throat, he didn’t have the mind capacity to realize when Kyungsoo’s hand came to wrap around his neck, the other going to block his nose. He continued to thrust into Sehun’s mouth, but Sehun was slowly losing breath, unable to do anything with the way Kyungsoo was fucking his mouth.

      His eyes widened and his vision darkened at the edges, but Kyungsoo pulled away, his cock resting on Sehun’s lips, and Sehun gasped for breath, his chest heaving and taking in the oxygen he had missed out on. Kyungsoo’s hand tightened against his throat just enough for taking in air to be difficult. Kyungsoo’s smirk was dangerous, and he felt more drops of precum spill into his open mouth.

      Kyungsoo let Sehun take in one more big breath before forcing his cock back in, his hand tightening on Sehun’s throat again. This time around, Kyungsoo wasn’t one for passivity. Instead of letting Sehun gently suck him off, he started to thrust into Sehun’s mouth, his cock pushing in roughly and hitting the back of Sehun’s throat repeatedly.

      Sehun could tell Kyungsoo would be coming soon, the usual telltale signs all there: Kyungsoo’s thighs were shaking, his breath broken by short moans and deep grunts, his cock twitching and the vein on the underside pulsing. Sehun was almost completely out of breath, his vision darkening again when Kyungsoo finally came, letting go of his throat as cum spurted directly into Sehun’s throat. He choked a bit, trying to swallow around the cock still in his mouth.

      Kyungsoo moved off of him sluggishly, his cock covered in cum where it slipped across Sehun’s face. Sehun watched through bleary eyes as Kyungsoo pat his head, rubbing a thumb across his lips as he smiled. “You were so good, Sehun. Do you want to cum now? You want me to make you cum for me?”

      Sehun nodded slowly, still trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs while Kyungsoo shuffled down his body, coming face-to-face with his cock once again. Kyungsoo pressed a deep smooch to the head of his cock, and he couldn’t help but throw his head back, wanting nothing more than to push Kyungsoo’s head down to take more.

      Kyungsoo’s tongue played with the slit for a little bit, tongue wiggling as if it was trying to coax the little slit to become wider. Sehun’s head was thrown back, his mind filled with nothing but the pleasure overwhelming him. The glans ring was keeping pressure right under the crown of his cock, making his cock feel like he was having a non-stop handjob while Kyungsoo circled his tongue around his foreskin.

      “Hyung, please, I need it—” Sehun’s moan was loud and whiney, and Kyungsoo smiled at him in a way that looked sinister and teasing.

      “I’m going to untie your pretty cock now, Sehun, would you like that?” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and made Sehun shudder in pleasure at the sound. He nodded his head and looked at Kyungsoo’s strong fingers as they danced across his cock. It felt almost unbearably good when Kyungsoo pulled the knot of the ribbon’s bow out, the fabric no longer putting extra pressure on the glans ring. The sensation of having the warm, wet ribbon slowly pull away from the heated flesh of his cock, and he clenched his eyes in pleasure, unable to stop the desperate whimpers falling from his mouth and the jerking of the muscles in his thighs.

      “So pretty, Sehun. You’re so good like this.” Kyungsoo’s voice was dripping with sweetness, and Sehun felt his blush darken as the ribbon pulled away from his cock completely. His cock flexed, hitting against Kyungsoo’s mouth from where the older was hovering over him. It made Kyungsoo laugh and take the head between his lips for just a second, then moved back away. He pumped Sehun’s length in his hand a couple of times, watching as the pressure pushed and pulled the foreskin over the glans ring.

      Sehun was whimpering loudly, desperate to finally cum, but Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything yet. “Tell me when you’re about to cum, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said quietly, his breath hitting Sehun’s cock before he took the length into his mouth.

      Kyungsoo’s blowjobs were always perfect—Sehun was a firm believer in good dick-sucking lips, and Kyungsoo’s were perfect. Something about watching Kyungsoo’s pretty lips stretch around a thick length was incredible, and it only made him harder and more desperate.

      He groaned lowly when Kyungsoo pulled off, licking long stripes against the vein on the underside. His hands clenched as Kyungsoo continued to tease, sucking on the seam of his balls before moving up to wiggle his tongue against where his crown and the glans ring met. He was so close, and it was when Kyungsoo finally took his head back in that he nearly shouted—“I’m gonna cum, hyung, fuck!”

      Kyungsoo pulled off quickly, only a drop of cum landing on his tongue before Sehun was cumming across the older’s face, thick ropes landing against his reddened lips and across the bridge of his nose. Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed in contentment, but Sehun couldn’t pay attention to it—the pressure ball of the glans ring making his orgasm so intense he nearly feared that he’d pass out with the pleasure of it.

      When he came down from his high, he was overwhelmed; his orgasm had felt so much longer than the usual. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at Sehun’s blissed out expression, his eyess unfocused and a line of drool spilling down his chin. Kyungsoo reached up to wipe the drool off of Sehun’s face before he pressed his lips to the younger’s, the cum on his face rubbing onto Sehun’s.

      Sehun smiled prettily into the kiss, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile back, their teeth clacking together a bit, but Sehun loved it anyway—sweet kisses were always the best, especially when he was able to admire Kyungsoo’s plush lips on his own. He broke their kiss soon after, licking cum off of Kyungsoo’s face before asking sweetly, “Can you untie me now, please?”

      Kyungsoo smiled down at him while nodding, and he moved up to untie Sehun’s wrists first, his fingertips rubbing into the redness where the rope had cut in. “You’re okay, right?” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and cautious while his body moved down Sehun’s, passing by his soft, wet cock and his tense thighs before untying his ankles.

      Sehun’s legs immediately curled up and stretched out, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the way Sehun held his arms open to get him to come lay back down. “Let’s cuddle,” Sehun’s voice was low and a bit strained, a clear indication of what they’d just been doing.

      Kyungsoo conceded at the puppy-dog eyes Sehun was giving him, pressing in close to the younger’s body and huffing a bit at the ticklish sensation of Sehun burying his face in the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. From his vantage point, Kyungsoo could see the bruises forming around Sehun’s throat and his wrists, and he lightly stroked the skin, a feeling of guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. “Don’t sleep to long, Sehun. We still need to clean up before everyone sees us.”

      “Let them see.”

      Kyungsoo snorted at the sleepiness of Sehun’s voice. “Over my dead body, kid.” A smile graced his face, and he pressed a kiss to Sehun's forehead before letting himself drift off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write my med ethics paper so I did this instead #noregrets


	8. Pretty Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok had the inborn talent to give great gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: xiuhun  
> Length: 2727w  
> Warnings: cross dressing, cum marking/facials, inappropriate use of oppa

      Sehun walked in from extra dance practice with Jongin to see a gift bag on his bed, medium in size. It would be inconspicuous if it had been given to him with the rest of his gifts, instead of a day late and at the foot of his bed. He was just about to pull the tissue out of the bag when a voice cut through the silence in his room—

      “You’re just going to open that gift without checking who it’s from? What if it’s from a sasaeng?” Minseok’s voice cut through the silence, and Sehun jumped at the sound, turning quickly to look at the older man.

      “Make some noise next time you walk in, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Sehun whined at the elder, ignoring the dark look that Minseok gave him at the lack of manners. He didn’t reach for the bag again until Minseok nudged him toward it.

      “It’s from me, don’t worry. You can open it.” With the go-ahead to open the gift, Sehun quickly tore through the tissue paper, ripping easily from the bag until all that was left was a delicately wrapped mound of what felt like clothes.

      The paper fell apart to reveal a crop top, a skirt, and a simple pair of cotton panties, clearly meant for a rather tall girl—and Sehun wasn’t sure how to react. “Why did you buy me this?” Sehun tried not to give away his confusion in his voice, but Minseok smiled a knowing smile anyway.

      “Put it on for me later. After your shower,” Minseok jutted his head toward the clothes in his hands, his eyes seemingly darkening at the thought. Sehun fought a shudder at the thought, too, somehow knowing that later his extracurricular activities would be lots of fun.

      Minseok turned to walk out of the room when Sehun made to put away the clothes, but he turned right before he exited, “Shave for me, too, Sehun.” He left quickly, his legs taking him away from Sehun’s room while Sehun flushed darkly.

 

 

      They had a rule in the dorm that each member could take a nice, long shower once a month, no questions asked. It was general knowledge that it was usually to soothe sore muscles or get out a good cry without anyone noticing, but Sehun used it this month to pretty himself up for Minseok. It was easy enough to sneak a razor into the shower, an opened package of disposables hidden inside the depths of their medicine cabinet for reasons unknown, but he wasn’t questioning it. The shaving itself, though, took much longer, the hair on his legs long and thick, and his pubic hair even more so. He wasn’t sure what exactly Minseok had wanted him to shave—everything or only a little bit? Just his legs? His armpits?

      Despite Minseok’s unclear instructions, he eventually got out of the shower, his body much smoother than usual. He made sure to moisturize, too, not wanting his skin to be rough due to the lack of its usual hair. When the moisturizer was settled into his skin and his hair was almost dry and mostly fluffy, he pulled out the clothes he had been given by Minseok again.

      The panties, upon closer inspection, were simple. There was a plain pattern of fruits against beige fabric made it obvious that they were designed for comfort, not sexiness, but he pulled them up his legs anyway. They were a bit tight, the fabric pushing a bit up his ass crack and cupping his cock warmly to his body. They felt good, though, especially when he dipped one finger inside the waistband to feel the shaved, soft skin above his cock.

      The skirt was a pretty white tennis skirt, the type that was popular amongst girls recently. The fabric was soft where it rubbed against his naked thighs, and he clenched them in anticipation. He wasn’t sure what it was, but the way he was getting dressed up was already making him want more, and the way his soft thighs touched each other was making him feel prettier than he thought he would.

      Lastly was the crop top. Its shape was a bit boxy, and Sehun assumed that if a woman wore it, it would look better due to the swell of breasts to fill it. He still liked the way that it looked, the pretty lavender colour against his skin was flattering and made it look softer and more delicate than it really was. He assumed that’s why Minseok chose it—to make him look gentle and pretty.

      Minseok walked in while he was putting on some socks, a last-minute detail that he thought would really finish off the look. “You look pretty.” Sehun startled for the second time that day, the silence of his room broken by Minseok’s low voice.

      Sehun’s cheeks flushed lightly when he turned around to face Minseok, his head lowered as he looked through his bangs at the older man. His smile was gentle at the compliment, his embarrassment gripping him at the same time that his pride did. “You like?” Sehun’s voice was quiet, but in the general quiet of the room it was no problem.

      Minseok crossed the room quickly, one of his hands coming to grip Sehun’s arm in a tight grip. Minseok’s voice was scratchy in his throat, his eyes dark with lust, “You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart.” He was able to pull Sehun down easily, their lips pressing together tightly. One of Sehun’s hands came up to curl around the back of Minseok’s neck, the other hand going to rest on one defined pec. Minseok’s arms held Sehun’s waist gently, the tips of his fingers only _just_ touching Sehun’s skin where the crop top ended, but they remained almost entirely on top of the skirt’s fabric.

      Minseok pulled away from his mouth, his teeth dragging against Sehun’s lower one before letting it go. “Shouldn’t you thank me for giving you such a nice compliment?” His voice was already husky, and Sehun felt a warmth spread along his gut. He lowered his gaze, not meeting Minseok’s eye as he slipped out a quiet, “Thank you, oppa…”

      Minseok smiled widely at Sehun when the younger looked up at him, and smiled even wider when Sehun’s flush darkened. Minseok pulled him down for another kiss, their lips smacking together wetly. Sehun felt Minseok’s tongue run along the seam of his lips, but pulled away before Sehun could open his lips up to play with it. His lips moved across Sehun’s cheek to whisper into his ear, the warmth of his breath sending a shiver down the younger’s spine, “Why don’t you show oppa how pretty you are? Give me a spin.”

      His hand slid down to Sehun’s ass, grabbing a handful before letting him back away, flushed and breathing heavily. Sehun was blushing down his neck, the line of the shirt cutting off the flush he was sure reached down his chest. He knew that the front of his skirt must be a bit bumped out, the thick line of his cock not letting it sit flatly, especially not now that his cock was fattening up in his panties. He spun rather slowly, letting Minseok see his from every angle before he faced the older man again, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

      “You look so pretty, Sehun-ah.” Minseok’s voice was smooth, and his eyes were obviously ogling Sehun’s body, his eyes suggestively giving him the elevator stare. Sehun shuffled a bit on his feet, pride and embarrassment gripping his heart, but he was still pleased. Minseok was moving to sit on Sehun’s bed when he noticed the older man pull something out from his pocket—Minseok’s cell phone.

      “You don’t mind if oppa takes a couple of pictures, do you? You’re so pretty; you understand, right?” Minseok’s smile was indulgent, the smirk as sexy as it was dangerous, and Sehun couldn’t say no. His head nodded slowly, and he saw Minseok’s smirk widen exponentially as he pulled his phone in front of his face and snapped a picture of Sehun’s full body.

      Minseok nudged his head toward Sehun, egging him on, and he complied. His hands shook a little with both arousal and nerves while he pulled the skirt up a little, but Minseok made a small noise of approval and he heard the camera snap another picture. He continued to lift his skirt until the edge of his panties could be seen, the line of his cock visibly hard in the next photo taken. His hand went down to cup his cock through his panties before Minseok tisked at him, “Don’t touch yourself yet, sweetheart.”

      Sehun dropped his hand from where it was about to press to his cock, instead dropped his skirt and turned around to bend over a little for Minseok. The cheeks of his ass weren’t completely contained in his panties, and he heard another click of the camera when he bent a little more to show Minseok better. “You ass looks so good, babe.”

      Sehun flushed darker, the compliment making him hum with pride. He turned around again to face Minseok, and the older still had his phone facing Sehun, but one of his hands had also moved down to grip at the bulge in his pants.

      “Pretty girl, come kneel for oppa,” Minseok’s voice was smooth and deep, somehow commanding in despite the softness of his words. Sehun made his way over quick, dropping to his knees slowly in front of where Minseok sat on his bed. Minseok’s hand went to rest on top of his head, his fingers carding through the hair on his forehead. “Can you suck me off?” Minseok asked teasingly nice, and Sehun flushed at the way his voice sounded, but he moved to unzip Minseok’s jeans anyway.

      The elder’s hips lifted easily when Sehun started to pull off his jeans, the fabric bunching at his knees. The swell of his cock was prominent—not as much as some of their more well-endowed group members, but still a good mouthful—and the skin was peeking out of the opening of the boxers. His fingers skimmed over the visible skin a couple of times, making Minseok take in a deep breath, and then he was pulling his hyung’s cock through the slit in the boxers.

      The thick girth fit into Sehun’s fist nicely, the veins throbbing to the same pace as Minseok’s heartbeat—just slightly faster than a normal pace. Sehun pumped his fist a few times before he tilted the head toward his tongue and pressed against the tip. “Oppa,” Sehun’s voice was velvety smooth, his lips tickling against the tip and eyelashes fluttering, “you taste good, can I have more?”

      Minseok took another quick intake of air before he was humming in agreement, his hand smoothing back Sehun’s bangs again. “Suck me off, babe. Show oppa how much you like being on your knees.”

      Sehun was almost tempted to roll his eyes at Minseok’s comment, but he controlled himself. A sexy moan vibrated out of his throat when Minseok’s cock was finally pushing in and was lined against his tongue. Sehun let his tongue wiggle against the underside of Minseok’s cock, the flesh hot and throbbing against him.

      He removed his mouth from around Minseok’s cock, instead settling to trail his lips up and down the length, smearing himself with the precum that dripped out of Minseok’s tip. He pressed his lips to the thick vein on the underside, sucking harshly to the sounds of Minseok’s helpless cries of pleasure and the feeling of Minseok’s fingers tightening in his hair. He looked up to see Minseok’s eyes half lidded and staring down at him, pupils blown with lust.

      “You’re so pretty for oppa, baby, so pretty on your knees.” Minseok’s voice was beginning to become affected by Sehun’s ministrations, and he smiled up at the elder. He dragged his tongue up from Minseok’s balls up to the head of his cock, the tip of his tongue digging into the slit.

      He pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Minseok’s cock before sucking it into his mouth again, pressing down until the head was hitting the back of his mouth. He heard the snap of Minseok’s camera again, and he looked up indignantly only to see Minseok smiling back at him salaciously.

      “You’re hot when you’re sucking oppa’s cock, I couldn’t help myself.” Minseok’s excuse was flimsy, but Sehun’s ego was stroked and he was pleased despite himself, putting more effort into sucking. The tip of Minseok’s cock fit into his tender throat for only a couple of seconds before he had to pull back, coughing loudly and tears springing to his eyes.

      Spittle from his coughing dripped down his chin and he heard Minseok take another photo before he could wipe it away. “I can’t,” his voice broke painfully, “I can’t take it in my throat—”

      “It’s okay, pretty, don’t worry; take what you can.” Minseok’s hand smoothed over his hair, gently encouraging him to take the elder’s cock into his mouth again. He wiped off his chin before leaning his head down again, putting the head into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the crown. Minseok grunted lowly and his hips jerked slightly, and Sehun knew the signs of his hyung’s impending orgasm, so he just sucked harder.

      “I want to cum on your pretty face, lovely, will you let me?” Minseok’s voice was a bit wobbly, and Sehun knew that was another sign that Minseok was going to cum as he made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

      Minseok pulled out and stroked his cock languidly. “Beg for it.” His cock dripped precum and saliva back against Sehun’s face as the younger looked up with pleading and embarrassing eyes. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he gazed at Minseok, “Oppa…”

      He watched as Minseok’s fingers twitched against his cock, but he said nothing and just continued to pull his cock slowly, and Sehun knew he had to try harder. “Please, oppa, I-I want it—” his voice broke out of sheer embarrassment, but he was loving it, and his cock was just as hard in his panties as they had been when they started.

      “What do you want from oppa? Nice and loud,” Minseok’s voice was teasing and Sehun knew he was going to cum.

      “I want your cum, oppa, I want you to cum on my face. Please, oppa—cum for me—” Sehun’s begging was shameless, his voice breathy and punctuated with whimpers while Minseok’s grunts filled the air around them. It was when Sehun’s eyes became even more glossed over with lust and desire that Minseok finally came, a couple of thick ropes smearing onto Sehun’s nose and across his eyebrow.

      He was gasping at the sensation of Minseok’s facial when he heard the click of Minseok’s phone camera once more. He looked at Minseok as indignantly as he could with cum drying on his face, but Minseok put his hands up in surrender, “I won’t show anyone, don’t worry. It’s just because you’re hot.”

      Sehun moaned lowly at the confession and brought his hand down to palm over his own cock, straining against the fabric of his skirt. Minseok’s voice was smooth, “I want to see your pretty cock before you cum. Take off your panties.”

      Sehun shuffled the panties down frantically, getting caught on one ankle, but he didn’t bother with it, too turned on to care. Minseok’s fingertips ran against the smooth skin above his cock, devoid of hair and softer than usual. It only took a minute of stroking his cock while Minseok ran his fingers along his smooth legs and around the shaved skin of his pelvis before he was cumming, spurts of it landing against his and Minseok’s hands and the inside of his skirt.

      Minseok’s camera snapped one more time while the older smiled sheepishly, and Sehun couldn’t stay annoyed, and he just rested his head against Minseok’s shoulder.

      “Happy birthday, Sehunnie.”

      Sehun smiled cutely, the cum on his face crusting over uncomfortably, but he didn’t move to wipe it off. Instead, he winked at Minseok, “Thank you, oppa.”

      Minseok pushed his shoulder, and Sehun cackled loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday, Sehun! I’m sure he’d love to read about getting diddled by a bunch of people ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also!! guess who got accepted into pre-med!! That’s right, it’s ya girl Em’ [finger guns]


	9. Hot hot summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat gets to Sehun and Tao in strange ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: taohun  
> Length: 1885w  
> Warnings: frottage/grinding

     A crack of thunder sounded overhead at the same time that a drop of sweat slipped from Sehun’s jawline to his neck, the drop hot against his already heated skin. The air was sticky and made him feel clammy at the same time that he was sweating and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the floodgates would break and rain would finally dispel the unbearable heat of early Seoul summer.

      He and Tao were laying together on the couch in their living room. Their legs were tangled together, and their chests pressed together through their shirts while their tongues tangled languidly between their open mouths. Tao’s arm was wrapped loosely around Sehun’s body, his fingers drumming a lazy rhythm against Sehun’s lower back.

      One of Sehun’s arms was wrapped under them, keeping Tao’s body close to his own. The other arm was slowly running along Tao’s side under his shirt. His hand curled around Tao’s underarm, the hair of Tao’s armpit was slightly wet and made Sehun grimace into their kiss. Tao laughed at his face but continued to press deep kisses against his mouth, his tongue licking over the front of Sehun’s teeth. The feeling of sweat under his fingers did nothing to stop him, so Sehun continued to press strongly against Tao’s body, almost rubbing the knots out of his muscles.

      Tao grunted something against Sehun’s lips, but he was too into it to stop and didn’t bother to ask him to repeat himself. It wasn’t until Tao was pushing him away slightly that he looked at the older man with a furrowed brow and a questioning stare. “Take off your shirt, it’s too hot and I can’t breathe.” Tao’s voice was rough as he moved to pull off his own shirt, tanned skin, sweat, and his happy trail coming into view. Sehun’s fingers ran along the thin trail of hair leading into Tao’s pants before he pulled back and started to pull off his own shirt, a difficult feat considering their limited space, lying on his side on a couch with another body.

      Tao’s fingers were on him before he could even settle comfortably again, pressing against his soft stomach and moving to curl around his hip. Sehun’s pale fingers looked even paler against Tao’s bronzed skin where they pressed against Tao’s breastbone, splaying out and rubbing against the flesh and sparse chest hairs. Their lips met again, tongues swiping against lips and pressing teasingly. Sehun let out a little growl at the way Tao’s tongue would press against his lips only to pull away when Sehun tried to play too.

      Tao giggled a little at Sehun’s frustration, but conceded, letting the younger playfully bite his lip and press his tongue into his mouth. Sehun’s tongue massaged against his own and the roof of his mouth before going back to swiping against his lips. He pulled back to catch his breath, both of their lips slick and coated in saliva, but Tao thought that Sehun looked beautiful anyway and his fingers tightened on the younger’s hip possessively.  

      The hand Sehun had on Tao’s chest slid down, and his palm brushed against the trail of hair leading down into the older man’s waistband. He moaned into Tao’s mouth, his hips jerking a bit. Tao licked his way into Sehun’s mouth, amused by the way Sehun was so into their kisses, but he was loving it too. Their kiss was abruptly broken when Sehun’s hand pressed down on the bulge in Tao’s pants, a moan breaking free from the older man’s lips.

      “You’re so hard, Taozi,” Sehun moaned against Tao’s lips, his hand pressed tightly to the hardness of his cock. “And you’re so hot, what the hell.”

      Tao laughed at his exclamation, but moved lower, pressing his mouth to Sehun’s neck and biting lightly against the soft skin there. His own hand moved down to palm at Sehun’s ass, groping at his full cheeks. With his grip on Sehun’s ass cheeks, he was able to pull the younger forward, pressing their hips together to grind slowly. Sehun released a low moan at the feeling and moved his hand from Tao’s crotch to his ass to get a good grip. His hands pushed them together, too, and the moans from their mouths were loud.

      Sehun felt beads of sweat at the small of Tao’s back, along the line of his soft, cotton pants. Sehun’s hands slipped underneath Tao’s pants to press against the bare flesh of his ass before he pulled back a little—“Take these off, it’s too hot,” he groaned into Tao’s mouth. His hands pushed awkwardly at the hem of Tao’s pants before pushing his own down. He was able to get his own pants and boxers just below his ass before he started wriggling harshly to get them all the way off.

      Tao giggled at him, but did the same, pulling off his pants with much more grace and flexibility than Sehun had. Sehun felt a bit awkward to be completely naked in one of their living rooms, but he couldn’t stop himself now. Tao’s hard length was rubbing just slightly against his own, and it was enough to have him reeling. He was already overwhelmed from the sheer heat of their house, but the addition of being hot and sweaty from sex was enough to have him delirious with pleasure. His leg was thrown over Tao’s hip, the older man’s hand keeping it in place while he rolled Tao’s nipple between his fingertips.

      Tao moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward harshly. His cock rubbed up onto Sehun’s, the tip catching on Sehun’s head and making the younger moan deliriously. Sehun’s hips jerked wildly at the sensation, and he almost felt like he was going to cry at the desperation he felt.

      “Fuck, Tao, I need to cum,” Sehun panted against the older man’s open mouth, his hips thrusting harder and their cocks grinding against each other smoothly.  Tao’s fingers moved from gripping Sehun’s thigh to gripping one of his ass cheeks, his hold on the flesh strong enough to spread the cheeks and expose Sehun’s hole. One of Tao’s fingers went to rub dryly over the smooth entrance of Sehun’s hole, and the younger moaned loudly, his eyes shutting tightly and his head burying in the side of Tao’s neck to suck hickeys into his skin.

      “Sehunnie, suck me off—please,” Tao’s request was cut off with a choked moan when Sehun sunk his teeth into the side of Tao’s neck. His tongue laved over the skin between his teeth before he moved down the older man’s body, the sweat coating both of them making the slide easy. His tongue flicked over one of Tao’s nipples to tease him before he was laid out over Tao’s lower half, one leg curled over the side of the couch and resting on the floor and the other thrown over Tao’s legs. 

      He pressed his lips just above Tao’s pelvis and teasingly grazed the path of the older’s happy trail. Tao’s hips thrust up and Sehun laughed lightly at the desperation written across his face when the head of his cock grazed Sehun’s jawline.  Sehun lowered his head enough that Tao’s length slipped across the seam of his lips when the older man thrusted his hips up again. It was Tao’s tiny, hiccupped moan at the feeling of Sehun’s lower lip catching on the crown of his cock that finally spurred Sehun into opening his mouth.

      Tao’s cock was hot on his tongue, and tasted just a bit sweeter than Sehun’s other hyungs, but he didn’t mention it, though he did like it. The pressure of his mouth sliding against Tao’s cock pushed down the foreskin, and under the sweetness of Tao’s precum he could taste almost clinically clean skin. He swirled his tongue around the head of Tao’s cock, the tip of his tongue flicking against the crown in a bit of a cruel tease. Tao’s hips jerked under him, but he resisted from thrusting too much. Sehun hummed around Tao’s head in thanks, and Tao could hardly hold back his thrusts.

      The sweet, honeyed moans slipping from Tao’s slick lips had Sehun feeling high on the pleasure. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing his hips down into the fabric of the couch from where he was perched over Tao’s legs, and the texture of the cushion sent him reeling. He thrust his hips down another couple of times, his hips jerking shakily as the head of his cock dragged against the slightly rough fabric of the couch.

      Tao’s fingers threaded through his hair, tugging lightly on the soft strands, and then he pushed Sehun’s head down, forcing the head of his cock into Sehun’s throat. The spasms of his esophagus against Tao’s head had him gagging and coughing, but Tao’s head was thrown back in pleasure. He couldn’t hold the position, though, and had to pull back when his eyes started to cross and his gag reflex was triggered too harshly.

      “Fucking ow, Tao,” Sehun slurred against the base of Tao’s cock, drool spilling from the side of his mouth while he tried to regain his breathing. His saliva was trailing down Tao’s balls, and he watched from where his head was resting on Tao’s thigh as the older man’s cock twitched a couple of times. The foreskin had slipped back up and gently encompassed the head, and the thick vein on the underside was prominent. Sehun’s finger trailed up the vein, and he watched as the foreskin slipped up and covered the head completely before slipping back down to rest comfortably around the crown.

      “Come on Sehunnie, finish sucking me off, please.” Tao’s voice was whiny, and Sehun complied quickly, slipping the head of Tao’s cock in between his lips. He didn’t bring his head down, instead just suckled on the head while he grinded his hips down against the fabric of the couch. Sweat was beading in the small of his back and against his forehead, and Tao’s hand was trying to push his head down, but he didn’t care enough to fight back.

      Tao didn’t force himself into Sehun’s throat this time, instead settling on gently thrusting in and out of Sehun’s mouth. The younger boy’s mouth had just enough slickness and suction that Tao was cumming in minutes, creamy and thick onto Sehun’s tongue.

      Sehun swirled Tao’s cum around his tongue before he swallowed it down, the sweetness of Tao’s cum strangely satisfying. Tao’s moans dropped off rather quickly, and he settled on little whimpers from where Sehun overstimulated him, but it didn’t quite matter to Sehun. It was only another few thrusts down into the fabric of the couch until Sehun was cumming across the fabric, leaving a stain that would be incredibly awkward to explain later, but he wasn’t in a right state of mind.

      A drop of sweat slipped down his neck, and he heard the sound of rain falling against the concrete outside. He smiled up at Tao and cuddled up to the older man. He wasn’t looking forward to having to discretely clean the couch later, but he was happy to relax while he and Tao drifted off to the sound of downpour outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read because I was never going to be satisfied, so sorry to those of you who were expecting a bomb ass taohun chapter


	10. Running down a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan walks in on Sehun’s early-morning relaxation and decides to kick it up a few notches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: hunhan  
> Length: 2366w  
> Warnings: (degrading-ish) dirty talk/name calling, double penetration

      A high pitched whine emitted itself from Sehun’s throat, and he was sure that that was what caught Luhan’s attention from just outside of his door. It must have been—the dorm was fairly quiet, the 7-in-the-morning stillness that ran through the place allowed that. On top of the general stillness of the dorm was the relaxed atmosphere of a day off for all of them. The preparations for their upcoming comeback were intense, and it was a perfect day for Sehun to release the stress that had accumulated between days of dance practice and vocal training and costume fittings and restless nights.

      Sehun was laying on his side, the sheets crumpled up and tucked between his legs. One arm was tucked under his pillow, his face pressed into it to muffle his moans, though he wasn’t able to do a good job with the pleasure running through his veins. Sehun’s other arm was behind him, pushing in and pulling out the dildo he’d stretched himself out for. It wasn’t his favourite one, but it was satisfying—just long enough to push into his prostate on every thrust and thick enough for him to be kept stretched so that he’d feel it for hours later, but not feel pain when their mini-break was over come tomorrow morning.

      His whimpers were loud, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head with pleasure. His body felt almost unbearably hot, and he was panting just a little bit, but he couldn’t stop. Precum spilled from his cock onto the sheets that were crumpled up underneath him, and he could feel his orgasm building with every push of the dildo inside of him. His thighs were shaking, clenching and unclenching as he hurtled toward finally cumming, but he couldn’t.

      Luhan burst through his unlocked door, already laughing at the scandalized look on Sehun’s face, mixed with the pure disappointment of having his orgasm ruined. “Hyung—” his gasp was loud in the still air of the dorm. He was glad that Junmyeon had let him have the room to himself, choosing to spend his night off watching movies with Baekhyun and sleeping with him instead. Luhan didn’t say anything, and Sehun watched as the older man approached him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “What are you doing?” Sehun tried again, but Luhan said nothing.

      Luhan suddenly grabbed the base of the dildo from where Sehun had let go of it when he’d been caught. His fingers wrapped around the bright pink dildo gracefully, and Sehun knew what was coming before it even happened. The tip was pushed strongly inside of him again, Luhan thrusting it into him quickly enough that he couldn’t hold back his surprised moan, “Fuck, Lu hyung.”

      “I could hear you from down the hall, Sehun, moaning like the slut you are,” Luhan teased. Sehun threw his head back against the pillow as Luhan continued to plunge the dildo into him at a quick pace. The slick sound of lube being pushed in and out of him was loud in the room, and it made Sehun flush deeply, made him think of just how much he loved to get off and how he must look like a slut, all desperate for attention from his hyungs all the time.

      “Where did you even learn that word,” Sehun mumbled into his arm, not really expecting Luhan’s answer, but enjoying his attention all the same.

      But Luhan answered— “You know, before I was scouted, I was _just_ a student. You can’t believe that I didn’t meet some interesting people while I’ve been here.” Sehun was shocked, but he didn’t have time to think over Luhan’s comment as the older man pushed in the dildo into his ass one more time, and then pulled it out, throwing it aside next to Sehun on the bed.

      “You looked like a slut, Sehun, you know that, right?” Luhan’s voice was close to his ear now, and he opened his eyes, not even having noticed they’d closed. Luhan was hovering over him, watching every minute change to his face, and he flushed darker at the words said to him. “Hyung, don’t talk like that…”

      Luhan laughed, and Sehun didn’t struggle as Luhan pushed him over to lay on his stomach. Luhan gripped his hips rather tightly and jerked them up, making it so that his ass was held up in the air while he was on his knees. His hands pulled apart Sehun’s cheeks, the lube glistening between them and shining in the early morning light streaming in from the gaps in the curtain. Luhan’s fingers slipped in against the lube and pressed against his hole, and he couldn’t contain his moan as Luhan dipped a finger in. His finger crooked in just the slightest, and Sehun moaned loudly into the pillow his face was pressed into.

      “Why shouldn’t I talk like that, Sehun? I’m just telling the truth. You’re a slut, Sehunnie.” Luhan pulled out his finger and smacked against the asscheek he wasn’t holding open. Sehun moaned lowly, his hips jerking to get friction. He wasn’t close enough to the bed to get any, though, and his cock just swayed between his thighs, spilling precum onto the sheets. “See what I mean,” Luhan asked, and his voice was annoying steady compared to the way that Sehun was feeling, “You can’t even pretend that you don’t like it. Does it make you horny that we all know you’re always gagging for cock?”

      “Stop…” Sehun moaned slowly into the pillow, but his body language said the opposite, and his protests ended as Luhan grabbed the lube from on top of his bedside table from where he’d left it before. Luhan didn’t give a chance for the lube to warm up as he dripped it into Sehun’s crack, the coolness of it making Sehun gasp loudly. One hand moved to hold Sehun’s ass open and the other spread lube over his cock, and it was only a minute before he was pressing into Sehun’s pre-stretched hole.

      A loud moan escaped Sehun’s throat, and his hands gripped into the sheets tightly and he couldn’t help himself from pressing back until his ass was pressed against Luhan’s pelvis. Luhan’s length was definitely not the biggest nor longest of their members, but it pressed in so nicely, almost the same shape as the dildo he’d been using just a bit before. He clenched his muscles around Luhan’s cock, and the shift made the head push into his prostate. Luhan chuckled deeply at the moan Sehun let out, his hips moving in circles to get Luhan’s cock inside him at the right angle.

      “You move your hips like a dirty dancer,” Luhan’s hands came to pull his ass apart, and one of his index fingers slicked over where Sehun was stretched around him. Sehun whined at the feeling of it, but Luhan didn’t stop. “Look at the way those hips move for me,” Luhan smacked a hand down against Sehun’s ass, watching as the flesh jiggled, “Shake your ass for me, Sehun.”

      Luhan pulled out of Sehun’s hole, resting his cock between the cheeks, and watched as Sehun’s ass hole puckered up at the loss of his cock. “Be a good boy for me and I’ll let you have my cock again, slut.” Luhan grunted at him, and he couldn’t hold in the full-body shudder and whimper at the words. He jerked his hips back against Luhan, making the older man’s cock rub between his cheeks. He moaned lowly at the feeling, at the emptiness he felt and the need to be filled again, but Luhan wasn’t touching him, and he was desperate.

      He only jerked his hips a few more times, Luhan’s cock teasing against his hole and the flesh of his ass still jiggling, before he was begging, “Fuck me, please, I need it—please.”

      “Your ass is so fat,” Luhan observed, ignoring Sehun’s pleading. His hands gripped at Sehun’s hips and just held him while he watched Sehun’s movements. “God, your ass was made to be fucked, just look at it. You were made to be used like this.” Luhan’s hand moved to grip the base of his cock, smacking it against Sehun’s ass cheeks and watching as the skin bounced in response.

      “Hyung—please—” Sehun cry for more was cut off as Luhan slipped back inside him, his cock breaching the muscles smoothly and quickly. His moan was loud in the room, and his thoughts turned to how the others probably heard him. His face flushed deeper as he thought about how his hyungs would probably wake up to the sound of him crying out, and they’d know immediately how his day started, they’d realize, too, that he couldn’t stop himself when it came to getting off.

      “Do you think you can fit another cock inside, too, Sehun?” His thoughts were cut off pre-emptively by Luhan’s question, and he abruptly stopped thrusting. His fingers traced around Sehun’s rim, tracing the sensitive skin of Sehun’s ass and the sides of his cock where it was stretching open the younger. Sehun let out a nasally whine, not answering the question but pressing back on Luhan’s cock and pushing it deeper inside of him. His cock spilled precum on the insides of his thighs, and he couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes as he whimpered again, circling his hips to move Luhan inside of him.

      He felt the slickness of lube being dripped onto the seam of his ass, the sensation cool against the heated connection of their bodies, and his moan at the feeling was loud. “Fuck, hyung,” Sehun whimpered brokenly as Luhan’s fingers pressed against the rim of his hole teasingly. “Don’t tease me like that, do something, fuck.”

      Luhan’s finger slipped inside next to his cock, and Sehun moaned lowly. “You would like that wouldn’t you?” Luhan’s voice was rough in his ear, but it was also shaky and Sehun knew that the older was feeling the effects of their activities, too. “Your ass can take more, can’t it? I bet you want your ass to be stretched nice over two thick cocks, right, slut?” Another finger pressed in and more lube was spread over his ass, making the sound of their coupling loud and sloppy. “Answer, me, slut,” Luhan practically growled, and Sehun felt precum push out of his cock and onto the bedding underneath him, “Do you want another cock? You wanna be stretched nice and tight for me, Sehunnie?”

      “Yes, yes—” Sehun nearly screamed as another finger pushed inside of his ass, “I need more, hyung, I need to take more cock—fuck me hyung, please!” Luhan chuckled darkly into his ear and pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess of lube from one of his hands onto Sehun’s thigh. He grabbed the dildo that Sehun had been using before and smothered it in lube using his other hand before he pressed the tip of it above his cock, adding pressure against Sehun’s rim. He released a loud moan as the head of the dildo pushed its way in, but his volume didn’t even compare to Sehun’s near scream of pleasure.

      He was quite amazed at the way that Sehun’s rim stretched enough to fit the dildo in, too, and he pushed it all the way in, watching as the dark base of the bright dildo slid home inside of the younger. He couldn’t even move inside of Sehun, too mesmerized with the way Sehun’s body writhed in pleasure, releasing small hiccups of pleasure. The way that Sehun was moving against him was forcing his cock and the dildo to shift around, and it was only making Sehun moan and move more, continuing the cycle. “You move so good on my cock,” Luhan moaned, and he pulled back before pushing back in, and it made Sehun whimper loudly, both at the words and the sensation of Luhan and the dildo inside of him.

      Luhan figured out a good rhythm after a few thrusts, alternating between pushing in his cock and pulling out the dildo and doing the reverse. His cock was throbbing with pleasure, and he knew he’d cum soon, but the sight of Sehun losing his mind to the pleasure he was feeling was too good a sight, and Luhan never wanted it to end.

      Sehun’s gasps of pleasure were heightening in pitch and volume, and Luhan knew that the younger was on the edge, about to fall into an orgasm. “Cum for me,” Luhan grunted into Sehun’s ear, pressing the dildo into Sehun at the same time that he pushed his cock in, and it pushed Sehun right over the edge. Sehun’s orgasm was loud, his sobs of pleasure loud, and his cum spurting thickly onto his stomach and his ass clenching tightly around Luhan and the dildo.

      Luhan quickly threw the dildo to the side, watching as Sehun’s face scrunched up with pleasure and his body shook while he continued to thrust into the younger. “You want my cum, Sehunnie?” Luhan growled to Sehun, his hips thrusting against Sehun’s ass cheeks with loud smacks, and the lube smeared there only made the noise louder. “Your slutty hole is going to eat up my cum, isn’t it? You want me to fill you up with my cum to remind you that you’re made for all of us?”

      Sehun moaned loudly at Luhan’s words and his ass clenched down on Luhan’s cock, and it was only a few more thrusts before Luhan buried himself deep, sliding home and spurting hot ropes of cum inside of Sehun’s hole. Sehun moaned loudly again at the feeling, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure that he derived from the feeling of being filled.

      Luhan collapsed on top of him, pulling his cock out slowly. He watched the way that his cum slowly seeped out of Sehun’s overly-stretched hole before laying his body over the younger’s. Both their breathing was laboured, coming out in pants. Luhan giggled as he looked at Sehun’s blissed out, sweaty face, and pulled one of Sehun’s sheets over their bodies.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!


End file.
